


Ведьмин круг

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: В самой обычной колдовской вселенной, в самой обычной колдовской семье женщины всех поколений увязли в своих проблемах





	Ведьмин круг

**Author's Note:**

> Памятка:  
> Таймлайн: 2018 г.  
> Ларисе 27 лет, Нике 28, маме - 49, тете Гале и Эмме по 44, Зойке 24, Лёнчику 21, бабуле 81  
> Ведьмин круг - скорее, название субреальности, чем конкретного места, но в терминологии путаются сами персонажи)

1)[i]  
Случайности случайны. Они непредсказуемо цепляются друг за друга.   
Чтобы вытащить хоть одну из хаоса, нужно быть очень свободным от рамок и границ. Потому они не даются людям, жаждущим все контролировать. Они независимы и можно лишь влиться в их стихию, чтобы следовать за ними.  
Управление случайностями так и не вошло ни в один курс колдовства, поскольку истинной его природы до сих пор не установлено.   
В силах общества лишь быть максимально предусмотрительным, соблюдать меры предосторожности.   
По счастью, это редкий дар, и все известные его обладатели — люди воспитанные. 

Лев Голубков, выступление перед выпускниками полицейской школы города N-ска  
[/I]

Двери в кафе Ника всегда распахивала так, чтобы не оставалось сомнений: жди беды.

Посетители, если бы, конечно, могли ее увидеть, непременно привстали бы с диванчиков, вышли из соцсетей, а некоторые, особо дремучие, прекратили жевать и запивать.

Но это представление было не для них, поэтому кафе не всколыхнулось, а продолжало шевелиться в своем повседневном ритме.

Зато столики на Никином пути сами собой расступались, и, казалось, кто-то незаметно бросил под ноги красную ковровую дорожку, уж больно целеустремленный был у Ники вид.

Лариса почуяла неладное еще в самом начале вечера, но он наступал на город так расслабленно, так лениво зажигал фонари, что она увязла в воспоминаниях, глядя на отражение Сашки Савельевой в оконном стекле. 

Прозрачный образ навевал раздумья об иронии судьбы, о разности выбранных дорог, о спирали вселенской истории, в которой кружатся люди, и когда дверь грохнула, Лариса чуть не опрокинула бокал на свое новое, отливающее бирюзой, платье.

— Да это ж Ника, — сказала Танечка и водрузила салатницу на тарелочную пирамиду. Днем она работала буфетчицей, и ее руки безо всяких побрякушек казались неприлично голыми, но зато вечером Танечка принаряжала их в браслеты и кольца, как наряжают в платья любимых кукол.

Кажется, они встречались с Никой на первом курсе, а может, на втором, а может, сначала на первом, а потом на втором, или то была не Танечка, а ее тогдашняя подруга Вера, — уследить за этой круговертью стоило больших трудов, и Лариса на нее сил не растрачивала.

— Твоя недосводная недосестра? — Сашка Савельева, завершающая их дивный триптих костюмом-тройкой, допила красное. — Вообще не меняется.

— Ага, — кивнула Лариса. 

Чтобы в два подскока очутиться рядом, Нике только этот кивок и нужен был.

Не виделись они с выпускного, а с тех пор, как Лариса поступила в аспирантуру, она то встречала сплетню, то слышала байку, то спотыкалась о фамилию в списках на отчисление, да кое-какие мелочи подтверждали призрачное Никино присутствие в университетских стенах.

С выпускного, между прочим, минуло пять лет, и даже успел начаться новый учебный год, но Ника и впрямь почти не изменилась. Над левой бровью белел след заросшего пирсинга, из мочек ушей исчезли модные дыры, на затылок была заломлена шляпа-котелок, а носки между белыми туфлями и черными брюками отливали малиновым. Где-то под пиджаком скромно ютилась татуировка — дракон с мешком и надпись «Неси добро, не проноси мимо» — от лопатки до лопатки, что сводила с ума факультет колдовской коррекции, колдоправоведов и даже заклинательных лингвистов. Что же творилось на алхимическом, парафизическом и знахарском, оставалось только догадываться. Там Нику, разумеется, знали, но бурные эмоции не приветствовали.

На щеке у нее пульсировала ультрамариновая лилия, нанесенная аквагримом.

[i]А если и зелёные подтяжки нацепила, самой себе дам затрещину[/i], — подумала Лариса и поставила на колени белую сумочку, в тон туфлям.

— Соскучились по мне? — Ника приподняла котелок над стриженым затылком. 

[i]Еще скажи: «Как поживаешь?»[/i] 

Подтяжки в клетку, ядрено-салатовые, оттянутые большими пальцами, звонко хлопнули по плечам. Лилия на щеке сморщилась от улыбки.

— А ты обещала самой себе затрещину.

— Латинец Вероника Ларисовна, моя сестра, — торжественно, как объявляют «Сегодня на арене — тигры», провозгласила Лариса. — Плевала на приличия и поэтому живет где-то под мостом и беспардонно читает мысли. Можете не любить и попрошу не жаловаться.

— Знаем, знаем. — Танечка поправила Никину шляпу, наползшую на ухо. — Но вы же сто лет не виделись, вам, наверно, без нас поговорить хочется?

— Хочется. — Ника напустила на себя вид деловой и серьезный. — Я тебя похищу на один разговорчик?

— Не надо нам ничего обсуждать, — отмахнулась Лариса. — Если кое-кто забыл, мы в ссоре.

— И все-таки...

Лицо Ники посуровело, над бровями изогнулась морщинка, напомнив Ларисе [i]ту, другую, Ларису.[/i] 

Вечер резко скукожился и потускнел.

— Да всем нам собираться пора. — Сашка приманила официантку и широким жестом рассчиталась за всех — видимо, имела возможности. Обсудить это они так и не успели.

На встречу выпускников выбрались лишь они втроем, но разговор состоял из обмена фотографиями и неловких пауз. Ника за полноценную выпускницу не считалась, да и пресловутых пауз в беседе не убавила. 

Лариса Сашку вообще знала издалека, как знают профоргов, капитанов сборных или передовиц производства — на уровне доски почета, но улавливала жизненную иронию в том, что именно она решила появиться на вечере.

Давным-давно разгоряченная алкоголем компания с корректорского решила поэкспериментировать. Танечка, шутя, поцеловала Ларису, и было очевидно, что это просто игра, а Лариса безо всякого интереса передала эстафету Сашке. Та сидела следующей в кругу. Пересохшие и сладкие от ликера губы встретились, словно два куска бумаги, и ничего не произошло. Сашке было безразлично, а Ларисе невкусно. Танечка загадочно улыбалась, к ней вернулось ее приключение, когда — как же ее звали? — Рита, кажется, завершила круг, и в него влились мальчики. 

Губы у мальчиков — твердые и напористые, а у девочек — невесомые и аккуратные, — определила тогда Лариса. 

А потом все выучились, выпустились, сокурсницы одна за другой вышли замуж, а Танечка даже женилась, но, правда, потом развелась и тоже вышла замуж.

Странный был вечер, противоречивый, вроде этого.

Между тем, Сашка с Танечкой дружно собрались и унесли с собой ностальгические порывы, а Лариса с Никой, отгороженные от прочих посетителей ведьминским мороком, остались один на один.

За компанию с ними задержалась лишь неловкость.

— Пройдемся? — предложила Ника, и неловкость отправилась с ними на улицу, под накрапывающий дождь и рассеянный свет фонарей. Она даже умудрилась поместиться под раскрытым зонтом, когда Ника щёлкнула пальцами, и их окружила тонкая прослойка сухого воздуха — стенка, непроницаемая для воды и для посторонних колдовских ушей.

Продрогшие ладони Лариса опустила в карманы плаща. 

— Надо же, — сказала она, — ты свалила за Ведьмин круг, а до сих пор жива и, видимо, здорова. Вот сюрприз будет для мамы.

Правда, Лёнчик, самый младший в семье разгильдяй, и так регулярно Ларисиной маме докладывал, что у Ники все в каком-нибудь порядке: она то там, то тут, то учится, то вылетает, где-то живет, что-то ест, не болеет. Маму успокаивали его рассказы, и она продолжала ждать Нику домой, а покорность ее ожидания вздымала кипящую волну гнева в Ларисиной душе.

— Да, о мамах, — Ника нервно протирала руки, — ты сможешь замолвить словечко, чтобы я снова пожила... ну, дооома... то есть у вас?

— А вот сама и замолви.

Не к месту и не ко времени вспомнились похороны сразу после выпускного, душный запах бюро, очередь в морге, мамино оцепенение и целый год бабулиных нравоучений. Все, что нельзя было высказать при живой, деловой, обеспеченной, всплыло после смерти и ещё долго плавало по домашним укорам и будничному недовольству. Выпускной навсегда слился с этими воспоминаниями.

А Ника просто сбежала.

— Ларчик... Ну помоги мне, — примирительно произнесла Ника, и по напряженному лицу было ясно, что залезть в Ларисину голову она уже успела. 

Из всех семинаров по колдовской безопасности блокировка мыслей давалась Ларисе тяжелее всего.

[i]Беззащитная психика[/i], — написал Вольф Вангович, ее преподаватель, в листке боевой непригодности.

— Не зови меня так, я тебе не сундук, — огрызнулась Лариса — вспомнила, что Ларчиком звала ее Никина мама.

Та, другая Лариса. 

Заплетала ей косы, возила на отчётные концерты от музыкалки, разговаривала по-гречески перед экзаменом, покупала туфли к выпускному, когда, казалось, шла на поправку.

Миллион лет назад, в другой жизни.

То есть при жизни.

Ухо Ларисы уловило, что за все эти годы Ника не успела обзавестись местом, которое могла бы назвать домом. Некрасивое злорадство разошлось по груди, как водочный компресс, что не столько греет, сколько душит.

Поначалу Лариса ждала, что Ника вернётся домой, и, может быть, даже извинится за свой побег. Но проходили годы, Ника всё была где-то рядом и не возвращалась, и сейчас ее возвращение не принесло ни извинений, ни удовлетворения, только злость больше и больше закипала внутри и подступала к горлу.

Ника щёлкнула пальцами, высушила лавочку в парке, и они ненадолго присели, обрамлённые со всех сторон стеной дождя. 

— Не буду я тебе помогать, — сказала Лариса. — Помогай себе сама.

Она резко сложила зонт, и вода окатила их с ног до головы, поглотила пару чертыханий и вымочила насквозь. 

Лицо Ники сначала окаменело, затем сделалось донельзя несчастным.

Она так и замерла под дождем, как памятник молчаливой мольбе.

— Ну, пойдем, — наконец не выдержала Лариса, кивнула, свернула мокрые волосы жгутом и зашагала к ближайшей остановке.

Ника молча поплелась поодаль, с зонтом под мышкой.  
Вода смывала аквагрим со щеки, и хлестала их обеих.

2)  
[I] В.  
Ведьмовство — природная способность к волшебным делам. Син. колдовской талант.  
См. Волшба, Ворожить, Ведьмовать

К.  
Колдовство — профессионально изученная волшба; осознанное ведьмовство по установленным правилам.  
См. Колдовать

Колдосфера (колдовская ноосфера) — совокупность разумов всего колдующего населения планеты.   
Усл. принято делить географически: ср.  
«русская колдосфера», «китайская колдосфера», «британская колдосфера».  
См. Ноосфера

Толковый словарь Бабиной М.И. и Ягиной В.К.  
[/I]

Мама Ларисы, Анастасия Васильевна, взяла халтуру на дом и починяла в кухоньке старинный сервиз. В воздухе клубились мельчайшие частицы отколотого фарфора, пританцовывая и завиваясь спиралями и воронками. [i]Прокручивая по кругу[/i], говорила мама, [i]проще различить упущенное[/i]. 

Уже пять лет прокручивала.

Детальная точность операций приносила ей покой, и она ласково соединяла осколочек с осколочком, стружку и пылинку, доводя до совершенства продолговатое блюдо для рыбы. 

Бабуля мамины халтуры не одобряла, а деньги за них принимала снисходительно. Все ворчала [i]«Ведьмовство — не колдовство»[/i], намекая, что, мол, мало ли какой твой природный дар, но он нуждается в огранке. 

Интуитивные, природные умения бабуля порицала. То ли дело грамотное, научное колдовство!

Мама же продолжала свой нехитрый починочный бизнес, не смущаясь его простоты. Колдовское образование и раньше приносило ей мало толку, а теперь и вовсе пылилось в чемодане со старыми документами.

Однажды проснувшись в одиночестве и без денег, с четырьмя незаметно выросшими детьми, мама принялась латать и полировать в этой жизни все, обстоятельно и неторопливо, будь то чей-то заказ или случайная вещь, в которой прохудились незаметные окружающим детали. Страсть к починке оказалась искренней и жадной, и скоро в доме зародилось штук сорок шуток о склейке разбитых чашек. Но главной чашкой до сих пор оставалась собственная мамина жизнь, осколки которой не удавалось собрать воедино. 

Лариса ввалилась в дом промокшая насквозь, с ее плаща на придверный коврик обрушился поток воды. Ника подождала пару секунд для приличия и шагнула через порог следом — видно, успела высушить себя в подъезде. Маленький осколочек разбитого прошлого примерился встать на место. 

[i]Ах ты показушница[/i], — в сердцах подумала Лариса. 

— Скоро Галя к нам придет, с профитролями, — сообщила мама, как ни в чем не бывало, но тарелку очень осторожно убрала в рабочий ящичек без крышки. — А вы чего стоите, как не родные? Проходите, чай пить будем. 

— Это не Зойка со мной, это, представь себе, Ника, — сообщила Лариса, хотя заметила, как тарелка слегка подрагивает.

— Я, представь себе, вижу, — усмехнулась мама, бросив рабочий фартук на плиту. Она спряталась за дверцей навесного шкафа и закопалась в баночки с чаем и кофе. На ее домашний «рабочий» комбинезон с полок полетела чайная труха. Ника бочком юркнула в кухню, а Лариса, тщательно развесив мокрый плащ на спинке стула, переобулась в тапочки с буквами «Л» и убрала с плиты фартук, а с пола просыпавшийся чай.

— М... м... мм... ма... — извлекла из горла Ника, тушуясь и покашливая в кулак. Она силилась вытащить из себя слово так, словно продавливала тесто сквозь ситечко.

— Тетя Настя, — язвительно подсказала ей Лариса за шумом воды и звоном чашек.

— Лара, я сама решу. Можно и «мама», — просто сказала мама. 

— Можномнеуваспожить? — выпалила Ника, скомкав кулаком подтяжки. Верхом на стуле, в своей анахроничной шляпе, цветных носках и мужских ботинках, она напоминала Ларисе уличного клоуна. 

— Меня опять исключили, я подала на восстановление, меня возьмут, но в этот раз на факультет колдовского просвещения, вот, буду просветителем, — тараторила Ника, пытаясь в один присест рассказать краткую выжимку своей бродяжьей жизни.

В универе о ней слагали легенды. Во-первых, она была талантлива — прирожденная мыслечтица и мастерица свивать случайности, а во-вторых — чего никак не могли понять преподаватели — таланты свои она не развивала и не совершенствовала, а лишь пользовалась в свое удовольствие. За год до Ларисиного выпуска Ника благополучно отучилась на алхимическом, и под самый финал покинула его, чтобы вернуться на исторический через год. А ещё через год — на заклинательную лингвистику, чтобы бросить и перейти на технологию колдотранспорта, чтобы снова оставить её через год.

[i]Интересно, сколько раз она так напрашивалась?[/i] — думала Лариса, звонко составляя тарелки в ряд. 

Лёнчик, похрюкивая от смеха, любил приговаривать: [i]Ника кочует.[/i] 

Ежегодно, торжественно и самодовольно, комендант выселял ее из общежития, и тогда она перебиралась с квартиры на квартиру, спала там, куда пустят, гадала за еду, паяла усилители, озвучивала квесты, чем-то обменивалась в интернете, шастала туда-сюда за Ведьмин круг и обратно. 

А потом снова втаскивала вещи в общежитие.

[i]...Если ты не хочешь вовсе

Заживо сгореть, мой друг,

Не ходи за Ведьмин круг,

Не ходи за Ведьмин круг...  
[/i]  
Была в детстве такая считалочка, и, стыдно признаться, Лариса так ни разу за Ведьминым кругом не была, а Ника, у которой после шастаний были целы руки-ноги, а лицо светилось довольством, казалась инопланетянкой.

— Ты же поняла, что можно. — Мама вопросительно посмотрела на шляпу, затем сняла ее и пригладила жёсткие Никины волосы, топорщившиеся щеткой. — И пострижешь меня, ладно?

3)  
[I] Базовые принципы колдовства:  
1) Принцип материализации: колдовское действие — переход мысли в материальное воплощение.  
2) Принцип первоосновы: нечто не образуется из ничего, что-то образуется из чего-то другого.  
3) Принцип преобразователя: чтобы материализовать мысль, нужен проводник (заклинание или артефакт).  
«Парафизика. Учебник для 7-х классов»  
[/I]

 

Утром Лариса торопилась на работу и рывком накрыла выползшую из-под одеяла Никину задницу в черных шортиках. С задницы ей подмигивал чертик и подпирал трезубцем ямочку на крестце. По дороге из комнаты Лариса кинула носки, брюки и рубашку в одну кучку у зойкиной кровати, на изножье которой повисли салатовые подтяжки. Сама Зойка, мелкая, нахальная — и за что в семье одна девица другой краше? — ночевала у своего Паши, которого под разными предлогами пыталась с мамой познакомить. 

Как она сама с ним познакомилась, знал один черт, и тот бы не рассказал. Зойка каждый раз напускала тумана и выдумывала что-нибудь новенькое, видно, скрывала нечто неблаговидное. За Ведьмин круг она надолго не высовывалась — боялась, лишь бегала к нему и обратно.

Паша был [i]с той стороны[/i], то есть обычный человек и студент Политеха, играл в стратегии, учился программировать, но маме упорно, хоть и заочно, не нравился, и она так же упорно подсовывала для знакомства бабулю. Бабулин же вердикт был едок и суров: хоть компьютерщик и не мужик, но одна девка в семье уродилась какой полагается. Зойка училась на факультете колдовского правопорядка и была персональной бабушкиной гордостью, во-первых, из-за имени, ведь назвали ее как раз в честь бабули, а во-вторых, из-за четкости принципов: сначала учеба, ближе к диплому — кавалеры, сразу после — семья. 

А вот Лариса гордостью не была. И не с кавалерами она проводила время, а с подружками, и учеба все не заканчивалась, а пиетет бабули к колдовству хоть и был силен, но имел строгие рамки.

На Лёнчике, который поступил всего-то в техникум и быстренько перебрался из квартиры в общагу, бабуля скоро поставила жирный крест, а про блудную Нику даже не спрашивала, лишь поджимала губы и говорила [i]«Вся в мать»[/i], что в бабулиных устах до сих пор было страшным оскорблением.

... В универском буфете Ларису дожидалась Танечка в белом переднике, с кофе, свежими сплетнями и — иногда — помощью в работе.

Она развеяла сумбур Ларисиных мыслей, когда наспех развернула платок и показала свою недавнюю находку.

— Вот, — сказала она. — Фамильная драгоценность. Определенно с каким-то старым заклятием, но я в таких делах не сильна, да и диссер ты пишешь, твое исследование. Есть, правда, легенда, что это кольцо царицы Мидарьи.

— Чье? — не поняла Лариса, впихивая в себя кофе. 

— Ну, про царя Мидаса ты слышала? Так вот, по современным исследованиям выходит, что кроме алчного царя была не менее алчная царица. А потомки все исказили в лучших традициях дезинформации. 

— И что же, это кольцо все обращает в золото? — еле удержалась от ехидства Лариса, заинтригованная путем наследования ценности, но расспросы о нем сочла несвоевременными. О дезинформации и вовсе не стоило спрашивать. Танечка была большой поклонницей теории заговоров и о том, как правду утаивают от населения, могла говорить часами.

— Лучше, — Танечка засверкала глазами. — Все обращает в секс. 

Лариса всё-таки поперхнулась, запачкав в кофе блузку на груди.

— Если к диссеру не пригодится, то и так сгодится, — произнесла Танечка напоследок простенькую формулу, чмокнула Ларису в щеку и ланью ускакала на выдачу супа. Вероятно, это было ее напутствие и пожелание поправить личную жизнь. Лариса отмахнулась от него без особых усилий, и неисполненное колдовство развеялось лёгким дымком, уплыло в потолок, будто кто-то покурил. 

Чужие добрые намерения подчас доводили ее до зубовного скрежета.

— Чудненько, — сообщила себе Лариса и вызвонила научную руководительницу. 

— Чудненько, — согласилась та, промурлыкав в трубку слово, в котором не было ни одной «м» и ни одной «р». — Принесешь мне, я его осмотрю, обсудим. 

— Знаешь, что это? — спросила М. М. (Эм. Эм) Агапетова, в народе более известная как «Эмма», деканша факультета колдовской коррекции, бесстрашно перекатывая колечко из одной руки в другую. Руки у нее были на загляденье хищные, с длинными пальцами, с небольшими ярко-алыми ногтями, притягивающими взгляд, запястья — узкие и изящные, плечи строгие, а осанка гордая.

Эмма любила жесты выразительные и запоминающиеся. А Лариса их запоминала. 

Когда она пила чай — а четверговое чаепитие с разбором ошибок стало их маленькой рабочей традицией — то кружку сжимала обеими руками, словно та могла испугаться и убежать. Лариса же, хоть и пыталась не следить за ее движениями, но следила. 

Хорошо ещё, ни о чем не думала. «Беззащитная психика» не приговор, но наказание.

И сейчас, будто в театре теней, руки Эммы выступали в своем собственном моноспектакле, занимая все ларисино внимание. 

Лариса хотела её остановить, но оробела и не смогла, а потом подумала, чем черт не шутит — руководителю виднее, опасен ли предмет.

— Колдовской артефакт бытового назначения, тип «кольцо», направление — исполнение желаний, количество — неограниченное, тип желаний — ограниченный, — зачитала Лариса наспех сделанные в буфете наработки, — прилагается легенда о типе этих самых желаний. Желания — сексуальные, — понизив голос, закончила она.

— Действие — мгновенное, от непосредственного прикосновения, — продолжала мурлыкать Эмма и посмотрела на свет сквозь кольцо. — Что важно — направлено как на носителя, так и на объект страсти. Размер подгоняется под руку действующего хозяина. Любовное колдовство... В общем, это кольцо царицы Мидарьи. Очень удобно использовать при рукопожатии. Хочешь попробовать?

Лариса сначала решила, что ослышалась. Потом поняла, что это шутка, медленно заполыхала щеками, силясь вспомнить хоть что-то из бытового колдовства, что могло бы воспрепятствовать разлитию смущения по лицу и окрестностям.

— Очень интересный выбор артефакта, — рассмеялась Эмма и колечко аккуратно сложила в тот же платок. — Я с интересом почитаю практическую часть работы. Ты сама выбрала волшебные кольца, я тебя в свою сферу за руку не тянула.

— Конечно, много чего можно сделать ради науки, но... — начала было Лариса.

— Ну, положим, вот это конкретное кольцо было сковано не ради науки и не ради нее применялось, применяется и будет применяться. Разве что ты посвятишь часть диссертации науке удовольствия. Да не сжимайся ты так, будто я тебе стану наставления читать и раздавать советы. Никогда не занималась подобной чепухой. Ты взрослая женщина, разузнаешь и подробно опишешь его действие. Или отдашь туда, где взяла, и не станешь включать в работу. Или-или. Что тебя опять смущает?

— Вы его трогали, — напомнила Лариса, выразительно поглядывая на кольцо. — И между прочим, не боялись возможного неизученного эффекта.

Эмма вдруг сделала вещь внезапную и ошеломительную: взяла ее за руку, обмякшую ладонь развернула на себя и уронила на нее платочный кулечек, а потом наклонилась, вынудив Ларису сделать инстинктивный шаг назад и обомлеть, будто околдованная. Где-то в заложенных ушах стучало сердце. 

— Это совсем-совсем нестрашный эффект, — шепотом, почти осязаемо ласкающим мочку уха, сообщила Эмма. — Ни капельки.

4)  
[I] Квартира — автономная республика внутри государства, чаще всего с авторитарным режимом.  
Из блога юзернейма ana_nas

***  
Парное колдовство — это изумительное искусство делать что-то вместе — в наше время отмирает.  
Оно используется преимущественно в быту, где можно рассчитывать на определенный уровень доверия и взаимопонимания.   
На работе, как вы знаете, люди предпочитают самостоятельность и независимость, а к старым добрым рецептам относятся снисходительно.  
Можно сказать, это анахронизм, который перестали даже преподавать и постепенно забывают.

Журнал «Волшба и очаг»

[/I]

Всю дорогу домой Лариса покачивалась в троллейбусе, словно под гипнозом. 

Отделенная колдовским мороком от чужих взглядов, она то краснела, то бледнела, то впадала в жар, то в озноб.

Кольцо, которое она затолкала глубоко в карман плаща, казалось тяжелее камня. Аромат духов Эммы, вызывающий и самоуверенный, преследовал ее, пробиваясь между пропотевшими куртками, запахом нагретых сидений и бензиновым духом, как будто Эмма незримо отправилась в дорогу вместе с ней, обвивая ее и провокационно посмеиваясь. 

Лариса не знала, что и подумать. 

Безрассудной мышью она побыла в зубах у кошки, и кошка ее отпустила, оставив лишь едва заметные следы на шерсти.

Эмма интриговала многих и потому вокруг нее складывались разные сплетни, но подтверждений им никто предоставить не мог.

Эмма всегда была подчеркнуто корректна и не переступала границ профессиональной этики.

Эмма до сих пор ни разу не соприкасалась с Ларисой даже краем рукава, и дистанция, по которой они сближались до определенной степени, была исключительно словесной.

И как теперь сидеть напротив нее за чашкой чая в очередной четверг? 

Эмме было какое-то неопределенное количество лет, от сорока до бесконечности, и мнения на этот счёт складывались самые фантастические. Она непринужденно держала кафедры в узде, и за глаза ее звали даже не колдуньей, а попросту [i]Ведьмой[/i]. Мужская группка в верхушке универа полагала, что дружить с Эммой было выгодно, а враждовать опасно. Дрожащие студентки деканшу демонизировали, гордые аспирантки стриглись и красились «под Эмму», а иной раз и одевались, да и Лариса ловила себя на желании перенять... что-нибудь.

Действительно, никто не требовал от Ларисы заниматься побочными эффектами волшебных колец, сферой малоизученной и противоречивой. Колдовских артефактов мировая — и даже отечественная! - культура накопила превеликое множество, а их сортировка и классификация всё ещё представляли интерес для науки.

[i]Возьми ты манускрипты, например[/i], — говорила Танечка, — [i]все по ним работы пишут[/i]. 

Бабуля советовала ковры-самолеты, видно, тосковала по юности, когда с дедом ездила в Ташкент. Мама полагала, что шапка-невидимка одна уже достойна диссертации.

Эмма же предложила Ларисе на выбор темы сложные, противоречивые и только усмехнулась чему-то своему, когда та выбрала кольца. Останавливать или предостерегать подопечную она не стала.

Эмма на своем посту уже много лет уверенно шла сквозь волны колдовских злоупотреблений. 

Выбор Ларисы на этом блестящем, завораживающем фоне выглядел амбициозно. 

_Но почему бы и нет?_ — думала она, а упрямство и гордость подстегивали доказать, что ей по силам самые сложные вопросы. 

Доставлять Эмме неудобство не хотелось, и кольцо в кармане, умудрившись выпутаться из платка и выпасть на подкладку, спокойствию никак не способствовало. Пробегая через пешеходный переход, Лариса на ходу пыталась ухватить его краешком ткани, и повторяла как мантру [i]«только не коснуться, только не коснуться». [/i] 

Дома она застала Зойку, которая, забравшись с ногами на ее кровать, лопала чипсы и секретничала с Никой. 

[i]Как с гусей вода[/i], — подумала Лариса.

А через минуту после возвращения поймала телефонный звонок от Эммы.

— Лара, прости, что во внеурочное, — с лёгкой ленцой раздалось из трубки, — ты на днях жаловалась, что подборка артефактов слишком медленно собирается.

— Допустим, не жаловалась, — настороженно ответила Лариса, пока Ника старательно прожигала трубку наглыми глазами, совсем такими же, как у той, другой Ларисы, только наглыми. В иные моменты она была счастлива, что Ника и Лёнька больше походили на свою отцовскую родню и потому не выросли живым напоминанием о матери, что способно держать, не отпуская, долгие годы.

— Но артефактов мало?

— Мало.

— Я передам тебе сегодня недостающую часть, — тоном, не терпящим возражения, сообщила Эмма. — Жду тебя в десять на проспекте Мира, девять. 

— А не поздно...

— Поздно дополнить свою работу, я не ослышалась?

— Я буду, — ответила Лариса, и камень на душе с ароматом духов Эммы стал ещё увесистее. 

— Я бы тебе не советовала, — посоветовала Ника, натянуто усмехаясь. В руках она вертела бочонок с костяными рунами, наверное, гадала Зойке на марьяжные перспективы. — Там мама с тетей Галей тебя ждут, у них какое-то кухонное колдовство нуждается в твоей дотошности. 

— А я бы тебя и не спрашивала, — буркнула Лариса, перерывая комод в поисках сменной одежды. Платье? Нет, как-то двусмысленно для вечернего променада, будто она готовится к чему-то важному, а вовсе не едет за материалами к работе. Лариса искала что-то, что сказало бы ей [i]«я нейтральная вещь, которая ничего не значит, даже если ты вдруг решила переодеться». [/i] 

— Ну я прям снова в седьмом классе, — ощутила она спиной колкий Зойкин взгляд. — Вы оттачиваете языки, а я, как дура, ничего не понимаю. 

— Тяжко тебе было, дитятко, — посетовала Лариса, прихватила джинсы и свитер и направилась в ванную, чтобы переодеться.

— Какое счастье, что я переезжаю к Паше.

— И не говори. А мама-то в курсе?

Зойка вопрос проигнорировала, что само по себе являлось ответом.

— Стесняешься меня, да? — сказала Ника вдогонку. Не было никакой возможности проверить, читала ли она все ее мысли или только некоторые. И смотрела она на Ларису так, будто беспокоилась или... осуждала? 

— Нет, — ответила Лариса, — стесняются тех, чье мнение важно.

На кухне мама с тетей Галей, ее подругой студенческих времен, пекли тонкие, почти ажурные блины. 

Дружили они долго, но прерывисто: когда мама, уже беременная Ларисой, заканчивала универ, тетя Галя была зелёной первокурсницей, что бегала к ней за конспектами, а взамен выбивала ей талоны на молочную кухню или носила документы в деканат. Ларисин отец защищал [i]очень важный диплом[/i] по телепортации и ЭВМ, вокруг него кипело научно-техническое колдовство, и он забывал даже пообедать.

По семейной легенде и в роддом мама с тетей Галей поехали вдвоём, бабуля ушла на ночную вахту, а отец уехал на стажировку, и о том, что родилась девочка, три кило, пятьдесят эсэм, ему рассказали по телефону.

Отцовские проекты имели стратегическое значение, дома он бывал редко, и на семилетие Зойки родители развелись, дурно и скандально. Мама уговаривала его не уходить, затем уговаривала бабулю принять ее с дочерьми, пока суд не решил этот вопрос, и с тех пор больше никогда и никого в своей жизни не уговаривала.

Зато тетя Галя по-прежнему была рядом, но были у нее и свои дела, другие друзья и подруги, и свои заботы, бездетные, беззаботные и маму огорчавшие. Много раз она сетовала, мол, будь у тебя дети, Галь...

А когда Ларисе исполнилось двенадцать, в их дом вошла та, другая Лариса, со стриженной Никой и лохматым Ленькой, а тетя Галя приходила все реже и реже, а потом совсем пропала из виду, но вновь вернулась в мамину жизнь не так давно, в июньский безрадостный день похорон.

Искусство тети Гали делать мир красивым и удобным проявлялось в разных мелочах. Она проектировала мебель — и, как домашний питомец, ее диван повторял привычки будущего хозяина, безошибочно подбирала баланс цвета и света в комнатах — чтобы заснуть, учиться или встречать гостей, а ее стол был похож на произведение искусства. А ещё тетя Галя непринужденно и чутко различала, что именно болит, когда болит. Даже тогда, когда Ларисе казалось, что болит все, начиная с сердца. 

Бабуля ворчала, что тетя Галя могла бы лечить людей, но в эгоистичном желании не нести за них ответственность, отказалась применять свой редкий дар и стала простым дизайнером. 

[i]Что еще за профессия такая, срам один! Что она способна дать людям? [/i]— возмущалась бабуля, и безупречное убранство кухни не впечатляло ее подслеповатый взгляд.

Дед Василий, который умер задолго до ларисиного рождения, не был колдуном, а был военным хирургом и много поездил по стране. Глядя на выцветшую фотографию шестидесятых годов, где он — в форме, а бабуля — в белом ситцевом платье, на фоне — колхозные яблони ломятся от мелкого урожая, Лариса представляла себе сельский ЗАГС, полную женщину с кичкой и картонной папкой, что торжественно выкрикивает [i]«Согласны ли вы...»[/i]

Дед обладал талантом хорошо делать свое дело и чувствительным сердцем, которое держал в суровости, а еще много мытарствовал для поступления в институт. Бабуля полюбила его трепетно, вместе с этим восхищавшим ее умением, с его упорством и гордостью за вымученный диплом, переезжала с ним из города в город и потом всю жизнь к чужой одаренности относилась щепетильно, требовательно и распорядительно, желая снабдить ее рамочкой хорошего образования.

Сама она бросила кулинарию, посидела в сторожах и подрабатывала на рынке предсказаниями. Видела насквозь все, что хотела, а все, чего видеть не желала, не замечала.

Казалось, тетя Галя ладит с ней легко, определяя все нюансы ее давления, сердечного ритма и состояния сосудов, а сосуды и сердечный ритм у бабули изволили часто барахлить и сбиваться с толку.

Болея, бабуля верила, что делает мир лучше: не дает полезному дару пропасть почем зря. 

Лариса и сама не заметила, когда и как тетя Галя стала неотъемлемой частью их семейного быта.

Казалось, тетя Галя вечна и незыблема, как образцовое постоянство. Казалось, она возникла до сотворения мира и была всегда.

— Какие румяные щеки! У тебя не жар, Ларочка? — отложив в сторонку венчик, тетя Галя коснулась лба Ларисы маленькой ладошкой. Была она ниже нее, дылды, и ниже мамы, тоже немаленькой, крепенькая и шустрая, но в моменты спонтанной диагностики казалась большой и значительной. Лариса послушно наклонилась. 

Жар был хорошим определением ее состояния. 

Лариса не волновалась так очень давно, с тех пор, как Толик в пору четвертого курса пригласил ее на реку Северную и они ходили с ним вдвоем по магазину спорттоваров, выбирая палатку, как выбирают будущий дом, не касаясь словами ничего, что казалось табу, да и было табу вплоть до самой палатки, разбитой у реки, и до летнего утра новой жизни. Толик был ласковым и скучным, как щенок, которого очень хочется потрепать за ушами, а забрать к себе домой насовсем — уже не очень. Лариса не могла придумать, о чем бы с ним поговорить, а главное, что — дальше делать, помимо того нехитрого дела, которым им так понравилось заниматься, и Толик в конце концов остался в прошлом. А потом был Денис, и Кирилл, и даже один Орест — кстати, музыкант, — и никого из них забрать к себе домой так и не захотелось. 

— Нет, все хорошо у меня, — сказала Лариса и ощутила приступ вдохновения ко лжи, — я у Танечки заночую.

Почему так неудобно было сказать правду, которую уж кто-кто, а мама бы поняла, да и в чем заключалась эта самая правда, Лариса затруднялась найти объяснение. 

Тетя Галя недоверчиво пожала плечами, но предпочла смолчать.

— Напиши, как доберешься, — попросила мама, легкомысленно напевая что-то себе под нос. Привыкшая во всем полагаться на Ларису, она верила ей безоговорочно.

 

5)  
[I]  
...А кому проклятым быть, выходи, тебе водить.  
Детский фольклор.  
***  
Коррекционное бюро предохранительные меры корректировало-корректировало, да не выкорректировало.  
Скороговорки[/I]

 

Лариса, как уважающий себя корректор колдовских вмешательств, к колдовским вмешательствам старалась лишний раз не прибегать, чтобы не дергать за тонкую материю колдовской ноосферы. 

Это убеждение, которое воспитывали в них с первого курса, у многих перерастало в привычку все делать на самый простой человеческий лад, ничуть себе не подыгрывая.

[i]На ваших плечах[/i], говорилось во вступительной речи очередным первокурсникам, [i]будет лежать серьезная ответственность за каждый ваш поступок. Вы должны быть предусмотрительны, ваши действия должны быть продуманными, потому что от них зависят последствия не только для колдосферы, но и для обычного мира.

Люди всегда будут ошибаться, а вы — исправлять.[/i]

Возможно, благодаря этому Лариса и не совершала неосмотрительных, не продуманных заранее поступков, не гадала (предчувствия ее не подводили), не прибегала к перемещениям в пространстве-времени, не извлекала нечто из ничего, и старалась не вмешиваться в естественный ход событий, какую бы крутую скорость они не набирали.

Вглядываясь из окна автобуса в сумерки, расплескавшиеся по городу, она вспомнила, как давным-давно стояла на проспекте Мира под окнами эмминой квартиры. И ведь случайно шла мимо, июльской ночью, с концерта, и Толик тогда ткнул пальцем в ряд темных квадратиков у них над головами и сказал: [i]а тут Ведьма живёт, ты знала?[/i]

Тогда Лариса не знала.

В пути ей позвонила Зойка.

— Ты отвратительная сестра, — безапелляционно заявила она, — но если ты вернешься, я вручу тебе отличный экземпляр для твоей работы.

— Тебя мама попросила меня развернуть? — уточнила Лариса, потихоньку закипая. Было очевидно, что, конечно же, не мама, что мама увлеченно соскребает блины со сковородки, убежденная в том, что они с Танечкой проводили ее мужа в командировку, уложили малышню спать, а сами попивают пиво и жалуются друг другу на жизнь. — Что еще за экземпляр?

— Нике достался у одного из менял, — не запнувшись ни на миг, отрапортовала Зойка, — всправдивейшее колечко. Кто надевает, правду пожинает. Мы тут попробовали...

— Серьезно? — Лариса ненадолго задержалась у открытой двери автобуса. Ей навстречу подул ветер, он нес едва ощутимый запах осени и перемен. — У меня дома оказался колдовской артефакт. Я как корректор головой за него отвечаю. Что вы там уже напробовали? Вам жизнь не в радость без внимания полиции?

— Не нагнетай. Правовой статус волшебных колец законом до сих пор не определен, а все, что не запрещено — разрешено. И добыть их может кто угодно. Оно очень интересное, ну же! Приезжай, а? Лара, ты меня слышишь?

— Слышу, балда, — ласково сказала Лариса. — Но домой не поеду. А всем, кто будет мерить мои артефакты, светит большое и толстое проклятье. 

На проспекте Мира теснились серые панельные девятиэтажки, а между ними переливалась радугой детская площадка. Пахло жженой листвой.

Лариса опустила руки в карманы, и, конечно, тут же угодила прямиком в кольцо, будто оно лежало на дне исключительно в целях надеться на подвернувшийся палец. Снималось кольцо куда сложнее, чем наскакивало. Палец успел покраснеть и защипала содранная кожица, а оно всё ещё оставалось на месте, как припаянное.

Эмма дожидалась ее у подъезда с небольшим фокстерьером на поводке. Тот придирчиво осмотрел Ларису выпуклыми черными глазками и пару раз тявкнул для устрашения. Двор казался пустым и готовым ко сну. 

— Это Джек, мой храбрый защитничек, — познакомила их Эмма, подхватила собачонку под мышку и повелительным движением переместила всех сразу в квартиру, чтобы не дожидаться ленивого, гудящего лифта. Джек отправился в ванну для гигиенических процедур, а Лариса шумно выдохнула на пороге. 

Почему-то казалось, что нужно было захватить коробку конфет, хотя на это не было никакой рациональной причины. По квартире сам собой, медленно и эффектно, разливался приглушенный мягкий свет. 

— Материалы на столе в кухне, — распорядилась Эмма сквозь звуки льющейся воды и отрывистое фырканье.

— Я забрала, спасибо, — сообщила Лариса, заглядываясь на изысканно-пастельную гамму керамики и специальную ванночку для собак, вмонтированную рядом с человеческой. 

[i]Чудеса компактности, — не без скепсиса подумала она. [/i]

В ванной было не развернуться.

— Может быть, чаю? — Эмма перегородила путь, успев очередным незаметным движением переоблачиться в шелковый халат до пола. 

— А вы всех своих аспиранток чаем в неглиже угощаете? — спросила Лариса, уставшая от напряжения. 

— Тебе, пожалуй, и коньяк не помешает, — Эмма броским театральным жестом отпустила поводок, и у ног Ларисы начались возня и обнюхивание. — Нет, не всех. Можешь считать это признанием собственной уникальности, несмотря на твою вопиющую бестактность.

Лариса машинально пососала ободранный палец, который нещадно саднил. Кольцо на вкус отдавало металлом. То, что Эмма это заметила, выдало лишь легкое движение бровей.

— Я как-то в этой уникальности пока не убеждалась.

— А она такая штука, которая изнутри не особенно убедительно смотрится, — Эмма королевским движением выплыла из ванной и уселась за кухонный столик. Стул рядом с ней призывно пустовал. — Да к тому же весьма относительна. Брось, глупо мяться на пороге, когда его уже переступила. К тому же ты замерзла, а чай, знаешь ли, согревает. У тебя есть уникальная возможность рассказать мне о свежем опыте работы с твоим новым материалом для диссертации. 

— А я смотрю, вокруг вас много уникального, — Лариса отчаянно хлебнула из тонкой фарфоровой кружечки и оставила артефакт в покое. — Питаете слабость?

— Но не такую, чтобы ослабеть и забыться, — осадила ее Эмма, потягивая чай. Шелк халата натянулся на крутом бедре. Это движение ткани по коже приковывало взгляд и Ларисе казалось, что он постепенно заколдовывается, примагничивается к очертаниям фигуры, охваченной гибкими объятиями шелка. В пальцах покалывало желание прикоснуться и убедиться в его гладкости собственноручно. — Я хотела сказать тебе, что кольцо царицы Мидарьи — это всего лишь легенда. Умопомрачительно интересная, но совершенно не жизненная. Все решает человеческий выбор, и нечего спихивать ответственность за него на глупый артефакт.

— Но исследовать его мне все же стоит? — коньяк в чае разливался по желудку приятным теплом, избавляющим от страха, а взгляд Ларисы все еще блуждал по халату, который, казалось, жил своей собственной, вызывающей жизнью, желая разойтись полами в разные стороны, но все же запрещая самому себе это сделать.

— А ты сама решай, — Эмма закинула ногу на ногу, ненароком соприкоснувшись с ларисиным коленом, и Лариса некстати подумала о том, что нацепила растянутую трикотажную майку под свитер, слишком стремную для такой обстановки, что на ногах у нее спортивные носки, заказанные у китайцев по почте, а самим джинсам, наверно... да какая уже разница, если куплены они на распродаже? 

[i]Ну, допустим, я-то решила. Допустим, решила, да. Взрослое, взвешенное решение. И одновременно тупое, наивное, с претензией. Но неужели ее совершенно ничегошеньки не смущает?[/i] — пыталась она одернуть саму себя. 

— Нет, не смущает, — тихо сказала Эмма, вливая и себе коньяка на самое донышко. — Подрастешь, поймешь.

— Очень вежливо и ободряюще, знаете ли, копаться в чужой голове.

— Знаешь ли. «Вы» тут неуместно.

— Хорошо, знаешь ли.

Они переместились в какую-то комнату незаметно, быстро и уверенно, по дороге освобождаясь от лишних элементов одежды. Лариса ощутила спиной мягкость очередного претенциозного предмета интерьера, служившего Эмме одеялом или искусно драпирующего кровать. Расслабляющий свет постепенно гас, а за дверью цокал когтями Джек, наскакивая на резиновую курицу. 

— Черт, — выдохнула Лариса, наэлектризованная прикосновениями.

— Постарайся воздержаться от комментариев, — промурлыкала Эмма, — но прочие звуки можешь издавать.

Лариса послушно молчала, но не могла не думать. Что полагается делать? Может, то, с чего обычно начинают мужчины?

— Расслабиться, — из полумрака подсказала ей Эмма.

Лариса сбросила лямки бюстгальтера с её плеч, чтобы пройтись по едва заметному следу губами, обнажить правый сосок, дойти до него, обойти языком по кругу и двинуться к левому, а потом щёлкнуть застёжкой и совсем избавиться от помехи на пути.

На Эмме было кружевное чёрное бельё, выбор уверенный и беспроигрышный. Лариса на секунду пожалела, что сама себя спрятала в простое, спортивное.

[i]Подготовилась?[/i] — мелькнуло в голове, но как-то без удивления. Это было чертовски приятно. 

— Конечно, — выдохнула Эмма, оставляя следы помады на шее, ключицах и спускаясь к груди.

[i]Помада, кружево, блондинка, брюнетка… да мы на грани пошлости[/i], — думала Лариса, запустив пальцы в густые эммины волосы, и охотно подалась навстречу губам и рукам.

— Ой, да брось свои едкости, в сексе всегда есть доля пошлости, — Эмма пожала плечами, стягивая с нее трусики и располагаясь между бедер. На какое-то время думать Лариса перестала и, кажется, перестала дышать, а потом задышала часто-часто и, похоже, простонала что-то вслух, а когда смогла полноценно вздохнуть, понадеялась, что слова были не о любви.

Слишком рано? Наивно? Пошло?

Страшно, а вдруг это правда?

Эмма подтянулась, оседлала ее и прильнула, продолжая целовать. Лариса поспешила ответить ей, сначала беспорядочно и наугад, поглаживая спину, сжимая ягодицы, прижимаясь грудью к груди, потом — ориентируясь на одобрительное «да» или предостерегающее «не стоит», открывая для себя банальнейшую из истин, что не существует единого правила — того, что бы нравилось или не нравилось всем женщинам.

Ларису все еще беспокоило то, что не вызывало никаких затруднений с мужчинами, — анатомическое соответствие. Когда-то был у нее Толик, а ещё Кирилл, уже не важно, кто был, но у него был член, и вопроса, что с ним делать, ни разу не возникло.

В теории, конечно, проблемы не существовало, она [i]уже[/i] подумала о разных вариантах, судорожно собираясь перед выходом из дома...

...Эмма обхватила губами ее пальцы, пощекотала языком, и направила руку вниз, не растрачивая время на слова. Возвышаясь над Ларисой, покачиваясь в такт, она была невыносимо красива, предельно близка и, черт возьми, принадлежала ей. Только ей. 

[i]Не нужно сравнивать себя с мужчинами[/i], — говорило каждое эммино движение. — [i]На самом деле, ты и так все знаешь, чувствуешь и делаешь. Все очень просто, не пошло и не наивно, а так, как и должно быть. Как должно быть только между нами.[/i]

6)  
[i]1. Прежде чем воспользоваться артефактом, прочитайте инструкцию.  
2\. Большинство артефактов невыясненного назначения оказываются проклятыми. 

Правила обращения с колдовскими предметами  
***  
1\. Прежде чем воспользоваться переносом в пространстве, рассчитайте траекторию, скорость и возможные препятствия.  
2\. Следует учитывать коэффициент случайности.

Правила колдовской транспортировки субъектов и объектов.  
***  
1\. Прежде чем совершить колдовское действие, убедитесь, что хорошо представляете конечную цель.

Общие правила безопасности колдовства[/I]

Кольцо, несмотря на то, что колдовская сила его оказалась легендой, по-прежнему руку тяготило. Утром оно всё так же прочно сидело на облюбованном месте, не желая сдвинуться даже на миллиметр.

Лариса размышляла об этом, позволяя ветру трепать полотно русых волос, наспех схваченное резинкой. Казалось, она вышла из Ведьмина круга на свет, откинув все защитные покровы, и люди на остановке рассматривали именно ее, вникая в самую суть ее тайны. В воскресных прохожих, отделенных от нее барьером незаметности, ей чудилась подозрительность. В каждом будто бы дремал талант мыслечтецов и мыслечтиц, и Лариса пару раз хлопнула ладонью по щекам, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Домой она проскользнула, как и собиралась, когда мама отправилась к заказчику с готовой халтурой, бабуля вышла на аптечную охоту за свежими новостями, а Зойка должна была укатить к Паше.

Ника пребывала в сосредоточенном одиночестве. Она сидела на полу в старой ленькиной майке-алкоголичке и раскладывала пасьянс на журнальном столике, который приволокла из зала. Татуировка на лопатках переливалась красным и золотым.

Лариса словно в полусне опустила плащ на вешалку, скинула ботинки и уселась напротив по-турецки. Требовательный, собственнический аромат Эмминых духов вошел в дом вместе с ней и быстро распространился по комнате.

— Мне очень, очень нужно с тобой поговорить, — сказала она, глядя как шустрые руки Ники складывают валетов на дам, а дам на королей. 

— Тебе вчера было не важно мое мнение. Да и вся я была не важна, — ответила та, брезгливо повела носом и дошла до второго туза подряд. — А я тебя предупреждала, что ты вляпаешься.

[i]Вляпалась не то слово[/i], — подумала Лариса, вспоминая привкус коньяка в смешавшихся дыханиях, — [i]по самую маковку.[/i] 

Пронумерованные материалы исследования укоризненно сверкнули на нее с компьютерного стола. Готовой диссертации было уже процентов семьдесят. Как жить, если аспирантура полетит в тартарары, даже думать не хотелось, да ещё потягивало за грудиной невнятное, неоформленное чувство, сдобренное сомнениями.

[i]Ох и вляпалась же.[/i]

— Может, побудешь, для разнообразия, старшей сестрой? — Лариса уставилась в пол, потому что смотреть в никино лицо никаких сил не было.

Ника широким взмахом собрала колоду и милостиво позволила перетасовать:

— Только если для разнообразия. Что там у тебя, жертва любовного проклятия?

— Никакая я не жертва, — не согласилась Лариса. — Все решает человеческий выбор, вот такой вот выбор, какой есть.

— Ага, даже когда он не твой вовсе, — Ника смотрела на нее со смесью жалости и возмущения. — Могу погадать, чем все это кончится. А оно кончится, не переживай, только не тогда, когда именно ты сделаешь выбор.

— Я смотрю, ты готова поделиться со мной богатствами жизненного опыта? — Лариса насупленно подняла над столом правую руку и пошевелила пальцами. Кольцо держалось железной хваткой. — Вот кольцо царицы Мидарьи, которое любое прикосновение превращает в секс. И как теперь определить, где заканчивается твоя воля, твои желания, и где начинается колдовство?

— Какие интересные вопросики, — откуда на пальце кольцо, Ника не спросила, но отложила в сторону колоду, затем тоже подняла на уровень глаз левую руку, на которой тоже красовалось тусклое колечко. — Мы тут все вчера ими и задавались. И я, и Зойка, и мама с тётей Галей. Смотри — вот всеправдивейшее кольцо. Повернешь его на пальце, тронешь кого, и уже ничего не хочется скрывать. Как тут понять, хочешь ты рубить правду-матку или кольцо заставляет?

Лариса испустила глубокий вздох, больше похожий на тихое завывание от досады.

— Я вчера напялила это кольцо, — покаялась Ника, — а оно прекрасно себя на пальце чувствует, самоподстраивается. 

— Напялила и?.. — подсказала Лариса, мысленно выстраивая веер событийных вариантов. 

— Колбасу на бутеры резала. И порезалась, — сокрушенно закончила Ника, состроив страдальческую мину. — А тетя Галя меня перевязывала, за ручку держала, возилась, как с малышней. А потом как с цепи сорвалась. Сначала они там чай до полуночи пили, что-то выясняли, а мы с Зойкой рубились в «Некроманта», а потом я слышу: [i]«Что мы, маленькие, что ли? Вот прямо сейчас пойду и все ей расскажу»[/i]. Стучит она в комнату бабушки. Это в полночь-то. А та выходит на порог, сна ни в одном глазу и говорит: [i]«Что, думаешь, я слепая и глухая? Нет, терпеливая донельзя. Но я вовсе не всякое стерплю. Так что шла бы ты, Галка, от нас к черту».[/i]

— И что, что? — Лариса потрясенно уставилась в раскрасневшееся никино лицо.

В замочной скважине проскрежетал ключ и сначала раздались шаркающие шаги, а затем топот тяжелых ботинок.

— Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, — проворчала бабуля из-за двери в какое-то по-особенному опустошенное — мамино — молчание. — И не рассказывай мне свои слащавые сказки о досоветских колдовских традициях, я этой вашей болтологией ещё в техникуме пресытилась. Тридцать лет всего бабской власти, а вы уже всех мало-мальски приличных мужиков из семей повыпинывали и переженились. В советское время колдуньям некогда было этой дурью маяться. Жили как все и не выпендривались. Говорила я тебе: возвращайся к Диме. Он мужчина, с ним надежнее.

— Что, как папа? — тихо сказала мама. — В отличие от женщины, никогда не умрет? 

— Тьфу, — бабуля резко, как от удара, заторопилась к себе и в сердцах хлопнула дверьми.

Ника смотрела на дверную ручку, за которой развернулся очередной акт семейной закулисной драмы, и вдруг дернула плечом.  
На майке осталось мокрое пятно, и Лариса не могла разобрать, то ли Ника жалеет о вчерашнем безрассудстве, то ли оплакивает день после выпускного, когда сбежала с материнских похорон. 

Лариса тихонько протянула ей руку, свободную, левую, не зная, куда себя деть, пожала запястье.

— А тетя Галя что? — шепотом спросила она.

— Ушла тетя Галя, что еще.

7)   
[I]Ведьмин круг находится в тесной связи с когнитивными функциями мозга. Память, внимание, ориентация в пространстве и времени становятся частью защитной системы, поэтому она характеризуется гибкостью подстройки под потребности колдующих.  
Уровень скрытности для глаз и памяти обычных людей может варьировать от незапоминаемости до полной незаметности.  
Эксперимент Володина подтверждает, что длительное пребывание за защитным контуром Ведьмина круга приводит к фрустрации и обратимому подавлению ведьмовства.

М.М. Агапетова «Ведьмин круг, волшебные кольца и колдовские окружности»  
[/i]

Зойка вернулась в квартиру сразу после мамы с бабушкой, пыхтя с досады, протопала в комнату. Даже не поздоровавшись, отыскала спортивную сумку, с которой ездила на сборы в школьные времена, и принялась усердно напихивать ее одеждой.

— Все, — сказала она, отдышавшись, — не могу больше. А вы чего такие притихшие?

Лариса безмолвно продемонстрировала ей свою проблему с правой руки, а Ника помахала левой, потыкала в Ларису пальцами и беззвучно проорала, напрягая мимику: «Кольцо царицы Мидарьи».

Зойка эту легенду не слыхала, но когда ознакомилась, прыснула со смеху.

— Ой, а ты не знаешь, как его снять? — изумилась она и закусила губу, как всегда делала в детстве, изображая, что уж она-то тут ни при чем, но глаза ее так и посверкивали любопытством: ну и что же теперь будет?

— Представь себе, не знаю, — Лариса включила компьютер и переместилась на свой старый стул с крутящимся сиденьем.

В архиве на компе хранилось множество разнообразных и увлекательных способов обходиться с последствиями кольцового колдовства, но первое и непреложное правило, что повторялось везде и всюду и с которого стоило начинать, гласило: [i]«Необходимо снять артефакт».[/i]

Как раз тут и крылась главная загвоздка. Самоподстраивающееся кольцо, казалось, самовольно приняло решение не отпускать ларисин палец, а для надёжности ещё и 

 

слегка передавить. 

— А зачем тогда надела? — коварная Зойка даже забросила свою сумку, чтобы позубоскалить. 

— Хороший вопрос, — согласилась Лариса, — а вот она зачем?

— А почему бы нам не обратиться к твоей... ну, я даже не знаю теперь, как определить... — Ника обошла вопрос, а заодно и Ларису, устроившись у той за плечом, чтобы заглядывать в экран. 

— К научной руководительнице? 

— Да уж, [i]по-руко-водила[/i] она тобой, — фыркнула Ника и тут же получила в лоб зойкиными шлепанцами. 

Воспоминания о руках Эммы снова бросили Ларису в жар и румянец.

[i]Надо бы в аптеке сосудосуживающих заклинаний попросить[/i], — раздосадованно подумала она.

— Ах, вот оно что, — сама Зойка сложила руки на груди и совсем как бабушка покачала головой. — Да вы тут по цепной реакции пошли, что ли? Ведь на генетике нам говорили, что ориентация не наследуется.

— Еще скажи, и с одаренностью не сцеплена, — Ника показала ей язык. Она была сторонницей теории, что отхватила особенные колдовские таланты, а уж неколдовские качества и подавно. 

Все самые прославленные колдуньи и стихийно одаренные ведьмы, по ее мнению, были лесбиянками. Истории о них она коллекционировала и ревностно отстаивала.

— А вот и не сцеплена, — Зойка ее мнения не разделяла, ей и собственные таланты и неколдовские качества казались весьма недурными, — никем не доказано, что матери-основательницы были такие, как ты, а не такие, как я.

— Да и доказывать не надо, очевидно же. Они были настоящие [i]ведьмы![/i]

Зойкины шлепанцы вновь просвистели над никиным ухом.

— Значит, просто вы с Лёнчиком унаследовали что-то другое! — обрубила Лариса, быстро пролистывая папки материалов. Ей казалось, она что-то упускает, а это что-то бежит впереди и помахивает кончиком хвоста.

Зойка тут же позабыла о споре.

— Меня окружает какая-то тотальная неизбежность непонимания! — воскликнула она горестно и даже руками всплеснула. — Фатальное невезение. Я-то думала, хоть кто-то в нашей семье сможет проникнуться моими проблемами. Ну хоть кто-то! Ну не к маме же с ними идти! Хоть за Ведьминым кругом живи!

— Так ты же и собира... — начала было Ника и тут же смущённо прикусила язык, сделала вид, что пытается сложить шлепанцы в сумку. Лариса решила, что подумает об этом позже. — Кстати, о твоей, Лар, руководительнице. Это же ее специализация, должен быть богатый опыт... ай! Должны найтись научные труды. Как там ее зовут по-настоящему? 

[i]А и правда, как?[/i] — озадаченная, Лариса тщетно пыталась вспомнить что-то кроме инициалов.

— Эм. Эм., — сказала Зойка. — Все, что в голову приходит. Вот ни на граммулечку не вспоминаю ничего, кроме прозвища, будто голову затуманило. Мы ее «Эммой» звали.

— А мы Ведьмой.

Они с Никой наперебой ударились в догадки:

— Медея Мефодьевна?

— Может, Мария Матвеевна? 

— Магдалина Матильдовна?

— Ну, она явно до восемьдесят восьмого года родилась, до нового порядка, — Ника наморщила лоб. — Ты, Зоя, прям как из мезозоя, история мимо тебя проходит, а ты ее в лицо не различаешь. В Союзе все с отчествами ходили.

Зойку тем временем было не остановить:

— А если сама царица Мидарья? А вдруг это ее кольцо? Мидарья Мидасовна, а? Фамильное наследие потерялось в других семействах, например, связанных с ней старинными узами! Ей же сто лет в обед, а то и двести!

Лариса мысленно пнула сестер от всей души.

Ника расхохоталась, но гипотеза ей явно приглянулась.

[i]Как бы там ни было, — думала Лариса, перебирая литературу в поисках расшифровки, — что бы ни оказалось, не могу же я теперь просто взять и прийти к ней, и помощи попросить. Ну не могу же.[/i]

8)  
[I]Деятельность корректоров регулируется коррекционным бюро. Корректоры обязуются сообщать бюро о всех нарушениях, которые устранили, устранят или не имеют возможности устранить на месте.

Введение в положение о корректорской деятельности

***  
Термин «колдовской морок» прижился лишь благодаря прочной ассоциативной связи с выражением «морочить голову».  
А как иначе назвать то выпадение из реальности, которое испытывают обычные люди, столкнувшись с кем-нибудь из нас?

Партия «Нео-новый мир» для информационного портала «Колдовство и слово»

[/I]

Мыло и холодная вода — старые, проверенные с детства средства — не помогали. 

Ника и Лариса вышли из ванной с окоченевшими руками, потеряв изрядную долю энтузиазма. 

Не помогали заклятия расширения, только побочными эффектами распахивали форточку.

Научные пособия скупились на сведения, особенно практического толка.

Правда, оказалось, что спасительный труд существует, и даже обнаружилось его название, но вот с фактическим наличием была полнейшая катастрофа.

— «Ведьмин круг, волшебные кольца и колдовские окружности»… уууу… Эм. Эм. Агапетова? Ооо… Какая прелесть, — подытожила Ника, — единственный человек, который разбирается в этих редких сложностях, тебе их и подкинул.

Слова ее пребольно отозвались все там же, покалыванием в груди, но Лариса решила, что припомнит ей это позже.

Ей хотелось выйти из дома и уйти в неизвестном направлении, подальше от людей.

Бабуля периодически приоткрывала дверь, чтобы измождённым голосом подозвать с кухни стакан воды и таблетку андипала. С каждым разом голос был чуть проникновеннее и громче, но мама проходила по коридору в принципиальном молчании и реагировать на картину призыва приходилось то Ларисе, то Зойке, то Нике. 

— Между прочим, ремонт и дизайн прекрасно сочетаются, — сказала мама бабуле, когда наконец они скрестили острые, как две иголки, взгляды. Она забрала из подвесного ящика, сделанного ещё дедом, рабочие инструменты и удалилась вымещать избыток энергии на очередном заказе.

— Хоть бы стакан воды подала! — патетично воскликнула бабуля. — Воспитала ни себе, ни людям. 

Но младшее поколение оказалось неблагодарной аудиторией и не прониклось трагичностью момента: Ника уже шнуровала ботинки, Зойка прихорашивалась у зеркала, а Лариса искала в недрах сумки пропуск в Центральную Библиотеку.

Бабуля в сумрачном настроении прикрыла дверь без очередного хлопка и, судя по звукам, принялась за изучение телепрограммы. 

— Что же теперь будет? — испереживалась Зойка, перенося всю компанию к зданию библиотеки, похожему на консервную банку великанских габаритов.

Перед входом они столкнулись с табором студентов, вооруженных плакатами «За единые миры!» и «Жить как все. Жить вместе со всеми. Новый мир — новые правила». 

— Мы против безответственного прошивания пространства, — сообщил им один из демонстрантов, потирая ушибленный приземлением лоб. — Просчеты в траекториях опасны для обычных людей.

— Мы живём в обществе ограничений, запретов и замалчиваний! — сообщил другой и вручил Зойке листовки «Жить как все — историческая утопия или современная тенденция?» и «Ведьмин круг — ошейник общества».

Лариса быстренько набрала номер и отправила в коррекционное бюро отчёт о траектории переноса — чтобы никто из колдующих, что было куда вероятнее, впредь не столкнулся с митингующими.

Бородатые юноши с плакатами расступились и проводили их взглядами. 

На тяжёлых створках двери красовалось свежеотпечатанное предупреждение: «Астральным телам вход воспрещён». 

— Что будет, что будет... Ну, Лара у нас корректор, значит, скорректируются последствия, — беспечно заявила Ника, когда они вступили под сумрачные своды, уходящие далеко вверх к подвесным люстрам. — А если и нет, то вы только подумайте, — и ее голос эхом пробежался по зданию, чтобы вернуться к ней снова, — какая силища в наших руках. Правда и похоть. Да с этим миры можно перекраивать.

— Ну так предложи ребятам за окном, — Лариса кивнула в сторону плещущихся на ветру транспарантов. От одного слова «оппозиция» у нее сводило живот, словно в нём содержалось что-то неудобоваримое. 

— И предложу, как только кольцо сниму. 

Возможно, Ника даже не шутила.

Лариса не знала, где ей доводилось бродяжничать прежде, чем интуиция завела ее в то самое кафе, но подозревала, что скучные люди на никином пути не попадались.

В открытое окно коридора ворвалась полицейская сирена, и Лариса поймала случайный взгляд метнувшегося в сторону парнишки. Ей почудилось, что он всмотрелся в ее лицо и запомнил, чтобы отомстить потом за корректорский отчёт, который мог и полицию привести, хотя студенты стояли мирно и делать тут полиции было нечего.

Митинг торопливо сворачивался. Парень скрылся за углом. 

Лариса успокоила себя, что в стекле он узрел свое отражение, не более, а определить, что встретился с корректором, и вовсе нереально.

— Стукачка, — подколола ее Ника и, насвистывая на весь коридор, подогнала им библиотечный лифт.

Обычные люди, у которых Ника часто квартировала, не догадывались, что все недавние счастливые случайности возникают по тихому щелчку пальцами. 

Ленивая в теории, Ника была мастером обстоятельств, отличницей на практике. Кто добудет автобус к нужному времени? Ника. Кто сделает так, чтобы очередь рассосалась прямо перед вашим приходом? Тоже она.

Лариса мимоходом отмечала, что эти обстоятельства никогда не складываются в пользу чего-то масштабного.

Ника была сама сиюминутность. 

В зале новых изданий и оцифрованных рукописей стояло гулкое эхо. У компьютеров никто не толпился, и Лариса тотчас же принялась сражаться с медлительной базой данных.

— Эталонное колдовство колец: сто самых успешных артефактов, — оглушительным шепотом прочитала Ника с подшивки журналов. — Твое колечко в статье фигурирует... А что ищем-то?

— Ту книгу ищем, про кольца и окружности, — Лариса не вникала, листала алфавитный указатель. — И загляни в Каталог волшебных колец. 

Ника щёлкнула пальцами и лишь потом мышкой.

— Ох ты, смотри-ка, да тут Кольцо раздора, вырезанное из яблони, что выросла из семян парисова яблока. А вот Кольца всевластья нет… это сказки.

— Всеправдивейшее есть? — на автомате спросила Лариса.

— А как же!

— Направленность сфоткай и тип действия.

Лариса все ещё пробегала букву «А». 

«М.М. Агапетова» юлила и пряталась среди прочих фамилий, успевая померещиться и скрыться. 

— Доподлинно неизвестно, что стало с Медеей после того, как ее унесла колесница Гелиоса, — озвучивала Ника большую энциклопедию мифов. — Вполне тянет на древнюю ведьму, способную заседать в верхах универа веками. А про Мидаса ничего толкового нет, был богат и умер, когда напился бычьей крови, словно последний осел. И про Мидарью тоже, но мы-то знаем, что она существовала.

— Вот оно, — радостно воскликнула Зойка, — монография «Ведьмин круг, волшебные кольца и колдовские окружности». Эмма написала. 

Но самой монографии в библиотеке не оказалось. На всякий случай Зойка тихонечко сфотографировала информацию на телефон.

— Как же так, карточка есть, а монографии нет? — перегнулась Ника через стойку к задумчивой сотруднице отдела, и лицо ее излучало обаятельную напористость. Обычно на девушек за стойками это действовало, но на всякий случай Ника щёлкнула пальцами.

— Не знаю, — растерянным тоном пропела та и скромно поправила выбившуюся прядь волос, — но я вам найти ее не могу.

— Найдите для меня минутку во вторник, — Ника черкнула пару строк на первом попавшемся листке, — а книга — ну и чёрт с ней.

— Чёрт, может, и с ней, — Лариса пребольно ущипнула горе-помощницу за бок и увела в сторонку, — только мы не с чёртом, а один чёрт знает, где эта чёртова книга. Ты уже и кольцо снимать раздумала?

— Да нет же, — Ника улыбалась довольно и снисходительно, — наоборот — я всё придумала. Мелкий нам всё найдет.

9)  
[I]  
8 мая 1988 года вступил в действие первый проект Ведьмина круга.   
Во время выступления по телевидению М.Т. Ерёмина зачитала перечень населенных пунктов, готовых стать полностью колдовскими, и тех, которые уже адаптированы под сосуществование неколдовского и колдовского сообществ.

26 ноября 1991 года группа колдуний (в том числе М.Т. Ерёмина и С.В. Фомина, действ. консулы Колдовского самоуправления) официально заявили об образовании Колдовского самоуправления, объединяющего российскую часть колдосферы.

«Общая колдовская история. Учебник для 5-х классов»[/i]

Лёнчик открыл им не сразу, всклокоченный и сердитый, в одних синих с полоской трениках, явно после ночной подработки. Номер на его двери был приклеен заклинанием и скотчем и все время норовил измениться. Среди студентов техникума бытового колдовства ходила легенда, что из-за этой простенькой пакости комендант общежития не сможет нужную комнату найти и пересчитать, сколько же человек на самом деле там проживает.

— Кто-то умирает? — осведомился Лёнчик, высунувшись из комнаты. — Что ещё за процессия с похоронными лицами?

— Пока никто, — ответила Лариса, — но одна наша сестра за вечер уже отличилась.

Ника, надувшись, прислонилась к стене. По пути ей пришлось кое в чем признаться, и хрупкое сестринское перемирие дало трещину.

— Вываливайте, — разрешил Лёнчик, а сам отправился на общажную кухню за кружками.

В комнате он был не один. На одной из кроватей сидел Валерий Викторович, их с Никой отец, вернее, его астральное тело, прозрачное и слегка рябившее от движения воздуха. Сам Валерий Викторович, человек занятой, совмещал несколько разных занятий, чтобы суточного времени хватало на все, что он запланировал. Вот сейчас, должно быть, он занимался пробежкой в тренажерном зале, и чтобы не скучать от мыслей во время движения, навещал сына.

На дочь и прочих девушек он старался смотреть строго, но от сосредоточенности плыл.

— Ну, здравствуйте, — сказал Валерий Викторович. Говорили астральные тела тоже слегка астрально, будто и не вслух вовсе, а колебаниями мысли, — как вы на Настю-то похожи. Совсем большие.

Из чайника на Зойку пахнуло трёхдневной заваркой. Сходство с мамой ее не впечатлило, либо она и вовсе не поверила. Лариса вежливо кивнула. «Совсем большие» преследовало их с Зойкой издавна, когда дальняя родня одаривала разведенную маму своей жалостью, а сейчас и вовсе казалось неуместным рудиментом.  
Валерий Викторович нервно поелозил на покрывале, не зная, что добавить.

— Я нашла и надела всеправдивейшее кольцо, — монотонным голосом повинилась Ника. Астральное тело ее отца удивлённо приподняло брови.

— Круто, — вернулся Лёнчик и осекся под ларисиным инквизиторским взглядом. — То есть не круто, я правильно понимаю?

— Правильно-правильно, — закивала Зойка, которая тоже злилась.

— Это ты неосмотрительно, — пожурил Валерий Викторович.

— Ну что ты, пап, я специально, — продолжила Ника, все ещё неубедительно изображая раскаяние. — И на кухню пошла к маме и тете Гале. Было у меня одно подозрение.

— Некоторым, — вставила Лариса, раздувая ноздри от гнева, — хронически не хватает коллизий в духе мыльной оперы.

— Да знаю я вашу оперу, — рассмеялся Лёнчик.

— Да ну, — Зойка от удивления чуть не вылила чай мимо цветочного горшка и совсем не так незаметно, как рассчитывала. — То есть можно было не искать повода мысли почитать или к разговору подойти, а надо было тебя расспрашивать?

— Это я рассказал, — настало время признаться и Валерию Викторовичу. — Я давно знаю.

— Давно, значит? — Ника уставилась в пол. 

— Ну, не сразу это все, конечно, устаканилось... горе, хлопоты, сама понимаешь…

Валерий Викторович вздохнул глубоко и тяжко, будто набирал воздуха впрок. В отличие от дочери, на похоронах бывшей жены он был. 

— У мамы все будет хорошо, — уверенно сказал Лёнчик.

Это «мама» в его устах раньше не царапало Ларису, видимо, срабатывала детская привычка, когда по одной только интонации было понятно, кто какую маму имел в виду. Сама она ту, другую Ларису, мамой так ни разу не назвала. Сначала не хотела, разграничивала, а потом — так и не успела. И осталось сожаление, с которым больше нечего сделать.

— Если позволите закончить, — пропыхтела Ника, возвращая к себе общее внимание, — то я хотела бы оправдаться. Некоторые, как кое-кто тут уже заметил, имеют право знать, что происходит после маминой смерти, — голос Ники перешёл в шепот. — Ведь это наша мама умерла, не ваша. Это ваша мама обещала быть с ней вечность... А вечность-то короткая, оказывается. Да, я заставила их правду рассказать. Я хотела ее знать, я имею право.

— Дурища, — укоризненно сказал Лёнчик. — Ты ведь их с тетей Галей поссорила!

— Ну... формально не я, а бабуля…

— Наша, ваша, — Валерий Викторович вздохнул, — теперь одна-единственная. И в кого же ты, доча, уродилась такой любительницей лезть в чужую голову? Если бы не страхи, мы растили бы вас не в стерильных, рафинированных условиях, а среди людей. Где быстро понимаешь, что решать за других никто не может и потому это не позволено.

Все замолчали.

Лёнчик в тишине провел ладонью над пламенем плитки с чайником, регулируя температуру. 

— Так не может никто или всё-таки не позволено? — раздосадованно вскинулась Ника. — Выходила я из Ведьмина круга, и никто меня заживо не сжёг. Да все сейчас из него выходят, а потом — обратно. Нет там ничего особенного, и люди там такие же. Да, у них нет матронимов! Да, у них есть религия! И всякие «фобии». Но во всем остальном они точно такие же, как мы. Верят во всесилие высшего образования. Раздают бесплатные советы. Зарятся на всякий глянец. И уж почаще меня пытаются решать, кому и что делать.

— Ну хоть кто-нибудь мне сможет наконец ответить, как же _нам_ там живется? — наконец не выдержала и взмолилась Зойка. — Что будет, если _насовсем_ туда перебраться?

Лариса с изумлением на нее посмотрела, но тут же состыковала все оговорки. 

— Эх, молодежь... Да, зачем вам это? — уклонился от ответа Валерий Викторович и стал расплываться, видимо, заканчивалось время пробежки и требовалось вернуться в материальное тело. — Здесь наш, колдовской, мир. Свеженький — тридцать лет всего, как скроенный, со всеми удобствами. Старались матери-основательницы. Здесь нам законы, здесь нам защита. И пока тот мир о нас не знает, разве вам тут плохо? А там мир другой, консервативный, противоречивый... Опасный, девочки-мальчики, опасный.

10)  
[I]«Встречаются мыслечтица, знахарка и оракул», — по статистике, так начинается каждый второй анекдот о колдовстве.  
Мыслечтица обычно хитрит, знахарка тупит, а оракул поражает нестандартным подходом к решению проблем.   
Нестандартный он, конечно, только в рамках анекдота.  
Оракул, судя по фольклору, — современный народный герой.

Из блога юзернейма ana_nas[/i]

Валерий Викторович ушел, как и полагается астральному телу, не испив чаю.

— А чего, собственно, приходили? — спохватился Лёнчик, поглядывая на часы и подёргиваясь, словно порывался и сам куда-то убежать.

— Нам нужен твой поисковый дар, — Зойка присела на койку и смахнула с нее крошки чипсов, носки и кусочек пазла. Лариса во избежание всякого и вовсе предпочитала стоять у стеночки. — Фу, как к тебе девушки приходят?

— Легко и непринужденно, — Лёнчик немного помялся. — Что ищем?

— Монографию «Ведьмин круг, волшебные кольца и колдовские окружности» Эм. Эм. Агапетовой, — устало оттарабанила Лариса. — Но учти, ее нет даже в Центральной библиотеке. В институтской библиотеке ее никогда и не было, нет ее и в интернете, по крайней мере, в полном размере. Может, у кого-то есть коллекционный экземпляр.

— У автора? — навскидку предположил Лёнчик.

— Само собой, но если не у автора?

— Что-то вы, — наставительно, подражая отцу, заметил Лёнчик, — слишком интересуетесь запретными вещами. Коллекционные книжки, жизнь за Ведьминым кругом. А вы знаете, что сейчас всех оракулов ставят на учёт и проверяют следы поиска? 

— Знаем, — Лариса нетерпеливо пробежалась пальцами по общажному столу с облупившимся лаком. — Корректорское бюро проверяет, у кого какие запросы и кто дал какие ответы. И, если нужно, именно корректор сотрёт следы твоих поисков, пока другие корректоры их не нашли. 

Бунтарский взгляд Лёнчика выражал все, что он думает по поводу коррекции и контроля над свободным рысканьем по колдосфере, но сам Лёнчик смолчал. Глядя на него, Ника состроила самую умоляющую рожицу, на какую была способна. 

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он. — Я не буду спрашивать, почему вы снова подружились и что хотите найти в книге. Не буду спрашивать, что стало дальше со всеправдивейшим кольцом, для чего оно вообще тебе, мыслечтице, потребовалось. И почему монография тоже про кольца, я у вас не спрошу. И тем более я не буду спрашивать, почему Зоя интересуется, как перестать быть колдуньей.

На этом итоговом «не буду» Лариса поняла, что о последних событиях в семейном кругу Лёнчик куда осведомленнее нее. Что-то за пределами ее понимания его волнует, но что именно — сообщать он не собирается. 

— Я просто найду вам книжку, — вооружившись фотографией библиотечной карточки, бормотал Лёнчик. — Но найти книжку — не значит получить книжку, понятно?

Оракул из Лёнчика вышел неброский, непрезентабельный, ведьмовал он без размаха и лоска: расчистил себе местечко на потертом ковре, сел и зажмурился.

Со времен школьной профориентации Лариса хорошо помнила эту картину: Лёнчик принимал медитативную позу, брал в руки карандаш и бумагу, закрывал глаза. В ответ на расспросы он рассказывал, как перед ним возникают лица, а к лицам присоединяются имена. Его сознание легко сливалось с колдосферой и так же легко отпадало от нее, получив нужные сведения. 

Иной раз Лариса думала, что ироничная судьба могла рассовать ее с родней по разные стороны закона: оракулы приторговывали данными, а мыслечитающие частенько впитывались в аферы и махинации, задачей же корректора было вновь затолкать их в рамки законности и добропорядочности.

Как назло, среди и тех, и других встречались личности сплошь творческие, безрассудные, желающие бунтовать и не подчиняться.

 _Могли бы и вовсе быть врагами_ , — не к месту подумала Лариса и вспомнила лицо того студента за оконным стеклом.  
 _Нет, — сказала она себе. — _Не могли бы. Чушь какая.__

— Лар, а ну очнись, — Зойка потеребила ее за плечо, — читай.

Обе любопытные, как на подбор, они с Никой все прочли, когда Лёнчик в своем трансе по буковке выводил имя на бумаге. Лариса же в задумчивости упустила момент синхронного изумления.

 _Галина Романовна Смирнова_.

— Тетя Галя? 

Лариса впала в ступор.

Либо она о тете Гале чего-то не знала, но это казалось немыслимым, она была всегда как на ладони, проста и очевидна, либо — о публикациях Эммы, а тут Лариса могла похвалить себя за осведомленность: она прочла их все и даже из злосчастной монографии хранила на компьютере внушительные, хоть и не те, что нужно, цитаты.

_Что за нелепость? Редкая книга на узкую тему, откуда? Зачем?_

Кольца не волновали тетю Галю, как и колдовские исследования, а уж Ведьмин круг она и вовсе воспринимала как само собой разумеющееся, просто жила в нем и внимания не обращала.

Лёнчик лишь пожал плечами, да так неловко, будто извинялся за результат.

11)  
[I] Эксперимент Володина доказывает, что проще обычным людям попасть в Ведьмин круг, чем колдуньям выйти из него навсегда.  
Защитный контур пытается защитить и затаскивает обратно.  
Латинец Ника, 3-й курс, коллоквиум № 1 по артефактологии, вопрос 4

Комментарий преподавателя: где суть эксперимента?[/i]

Домой их добросил зойкин Паша, рыжий, бородатый, похожий на широкоплечего гнома. Рукой с крупными короткими пальцами он крутил руль старого фольксвагена и излучал радушие пополам с жадным любопытством.

В вырезе майки на его груди болтался тускленький серебряный крестик.

Свою машину Паша звал «Зверем». Зверь прожил на свете не меньше двенадцати лет, и потому покашливал, постукивал, похрипывал, периодически жаждал сказаться больным, но работу свою тянул.

— Встроенный поисковик... ммм... Внутри человека? От рождения? И подключается он к вселенской колдовской информационной сети? А к интернету может? А чем отличается?

У Паши не пропадало по-детски восхищенное выражение лица, когда он расспрашивал всех по очереди о всякой всячине колдовского мира. 

— А как магия видит физику? А чем вы лечитесь? А что насчёт бессмертия? А как сделать так, чтобы деньги на счетах не кончались?

Зойка долго держалась, но созналась: на днях они были в миграционном бюро, где Паша дал клятву хранить колдовскую тайну и был допущен внутрь Ведьмина круга. С тех пор перед пашиными глазами каждый день разворачивалось что-то новенькое, а он по-своему пытался привыкнуть — искал аналогии.

Зойка в разговорах стала замыкаться, стеснительно отнекиваться, словно в глубине души стыдилась того, что так его восхищало, и Паше всё объясняли другие. 

— Кому скажи, что зойкина родня — ведьмы, не поверят же, — ошарашенно повторял он. — Я ведь борщ у вас ел. Обычный такой борщ, с перцем, свеклой, со сметаной.

— А ты какого борща хотел? — засмеялась Ника. — Ты что, думаешь, мы младенцами питаемся?

Паша смутился, пятерней прошелся по рыжему ёжику волос, а потом снова улыбнулся, как ребёнок.

— Не говори «ведьмы», говори «колдуньи», — поправила Лариса. — «Ведьма» — крайне экспрессивное слово.

— Ведьма — это как «баба», — очнулась Зойка. — Ничего особенного, но и ничего уважительного. 

— Смотря как сказать! Бывают такие ведьмы... сами про себя так и говорят.

Ника мечтательно закатывала глаза.

— Но круг-то «Ведьмин», — не унимался Паша. — Где логика?

— Где-то в истории, — вздохнула Ника, — в привычке, в официозе. Никто не говорит «группа ведьм объединила колдующих и скрыла их от прочих людей», все говорят «Матери-основательницы заложили основы современного колдовского общества». Чуешь нюансы?

Паша сомневался, что чуял, но кивнул.

Спортивная сумка перекочевала в багажник, и это был знак, что домой Зойка не собирается.

Лариса с Никой попрощались и в усталом молчании поднялись в квартиру без нее.

— Вы вдвоем, девочки? — крикнула из кухни мама. Она остервенело сражалась с потекшим краном, растрепанная и мокрая. Кран ставил ещё дед Василий, поэтому агрегат считался в доме капризным старичком. За много лет он неоднократно разваливался на части и снова собирался, но менять его строжайше запрещалось. 

— Не получается, — сказала мама, опустившись на мокрый стул, и щёлкнула пальцами. Кран временно успокоился, перестал фыркать, будто уснул поверхностным и тревожным сном.

— Я его, наверно, брошу до завтра. Блинчики со вчерашнего дня остались, — как-то надломленно прибавила мама, и Лариса захотела ее обнять, как в детстве, когда утыкалась в фартук мокрым носом, а мама гладила ее по голове теплой рукой. Но мокрый нос сейчас был у мамы, а теплые руки — у Ларисы.

...И на правой всё ещё красовалось кольцо царицы Мидарьи.

Ника предугадала её желание секундой раньше — подставила маме тощее плечо, а Лариса осталась в стороне, ругая себя за неумение утешать, да подавая ей знаки, чтоб всеправдивейшего кольца не касалась.

В сумке тем временем завибрировал телефон, — пришло сообщение от Зойки: «А ты знала, что дед Вася собирался уйти от бабушки?»

«Нет», — набрала Лариса. С экрана на нее укоризненно смотрел значок пропущенного — от Эммы, среди сообщений затесалось танечкино: «Пригодилось колечко?», и она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, чтобы успокоиться.

«А знала, что говорил, мол, устал от матриархата?» — не унималась Зойка.

Мама на никином плече слегка всхлипнула.

«Не было в СССР матриархата, — ответила Лариса, разрываясь между двумя паниками: Зойка на другом конце города, видимо, была близка к истерике. — Ты с бабулей поговорила, что ли?»

«А если он ее разлюбил и жил с ней, боялся и мучился, хотел обратно в свой мир? А если ему было плохо с ведьмой?» 

«Бабуля не подарок, — написала Лариса, пока Ника бросала на нее и телефон испепеляющие взгляды. — Но я буду думать, что он любил свою семью».

«Но бабуля его приворожила! Она проболталась, понимаешь?»

_Нет, не понимаю, — подумала Лариса, — какое-то безумие вокруг, в котором я уже ни черта не понимаю. Одни сплошные страсти и потоки откровений._

«Паша — не дедушка, — написала она, — а ты не бабушка».

«А вдруг он однажды захочет уйти?»

«А вдруг не захочет?»

«Может, и не захочет. Но я так хочу, чтобы наверняка!»

 _Все мы хотим «чтобы наверняка»,_ — подумала Лариса, — _чтобы наверняка любили, чтобы не подводили, чтобы не уходили, чтобы не выдавали одно за другое, чтобы сами не обманывались. Чтобы не использовали. Чтобы были деликатны._

Зойка замолчала, видимо, успокоившись, и Лариса одной рукой неловко приобняла Нику с плачущей мамой.

— Зойка передает, что всех нас очень любит, — на ходу соврала она и увидела, как Ника одобрительно вздергивает большой палец над маминым плечом.

12)  
[I] М.  
Мыслечтение (ср. чтение мыслей) — способность считывать и верно интерпретировать образы чужого мышления.   
Не все колдующие одинаково предрасположены к мыслечтению. Читать мысли без разрешения считается непристойным и грубым.  
Блокировка мыслечтения входит в базовый курс учебных заведений.  
Учёт мыслечитающих ограничен правом на свободу колдовского самовыражения, но в то же время использование мыслечтения ограничено правом на невмешательство в личную жизнь.  
Использование мыслечтения в правоохранительной области является предметом постоянных дискуссий.

См. блокировка мыслечтения.  
Толковый словарь Бабиной М.И. и Ягиной В.К.  
[/I]

— Утром ты хотела со мной поговорить, — напомнила Ника из темноты, когда Лариса дернула за шнурок ночника.

Завтрашнее утро — утро понедельника — и без того обещало не давать им расслабиться. В голове пестрым веером складывалась и раскладывалась лабораторная по коррекции заклинания, перед глазами плыли лица третьекурсников и параграфы, Танечка подловит в обед и примется расспрашивать про свой горе-подарочек, а ещё будет Эмма, и с ней необходимо держаться положенного официоза, но как его держаться теперь — Лариса не представляла и паниковала, а ещё, кажется, скучала, очевидно, боялась, и совершенно точно не знала, куда себя подевать.

— Ник…

— М?

— А как ты узнала, что тебе нравятся женщины?

Лариса уставилась в черный контур компьютерного монитора. Свет от машинных фар из окна заставлял его подмигивать, словно большой прямоугольный глаз.

Темнота Нику хорошенько спрятала.

— Ну, мне было года три... и меня очень волновала грудь нашей соседки по коммуналке... о, она многих волновала, например, отца. Соседка была бунтарка, дочь революционерки. Лифчики не носила принципиально. Отец как-то решил ей прочитать наставление... В общем, мы с той коммуналки съехали очень быстро. 

— Фу, — с досадой сказала Лариса. — Тебе не кажется, что ты смешала всё в одну кучу, а в центре этой кучи — невинный детский интерес? 

— А тебе не кажется, что мне видней, какой у меня интерес? Ещё вопросы будут?

Лариса переспросила себя, так ли ей важно знать ответы, и решила, что важно.

— Как ты узнаёшь, что действительно нравишься другой женщине? 

Шептала Лариса едва слышно, чтобы не просочилось сквозь картонную стену: из розетки доносились бабушкино ворчание, скрип пружин доисторической кровати и музыка поздней передачи.

Ника фыркнула:

— Мысли читаю. Вот неожиданность, правда?

— Я смотрю, ты серьезно настроена поговорить…

— Но это же очевидно! — Ника перевернулась на живот и свесилась с кровати. Мелькающий свет из окна прошёлся по ёжику ее волос. — Мне не нужно ни о чем догадываться, но это ничего не гарантирует, вот так-то.

Лариса вспомнила, как Эмма вливала в чашечку коньяк подрагивающей рукой.

Эмма, которая, возможно, изучала ее уже два года, и которой ничего, кроме профессиональной этики, не мешало проникать в ларисину голову — у нее были для этого все инструменты.

_Или — действительно — ничего не мешало?Не моментами, а всё время?_

— И поэтому ты, конечно же, своим даром не злоупотребляешь, — хмыкнула Лариса. — Ну, чтобы гарантию все же получить.

— Виновна, каюсь, — Ника всхохотнула, и бабуля за стенкой подозрительно резво скрипнула кроватью. — Но все злоупотребляют. Это большое искушение — не вмешаться и не сделать по-своему.

— Даже удивительно, что ты до сих пор мир не захватила.

— Фу, как скучно. И мешают постоянно. Я же не одна такая. Вот Сашка Савельева, например…

Заинтригованная этим «например», Лариса тоже свесилась с кровати, чтобы высмотреть в темноте издевательскую ухмылку на никином лице, на случай, если та все же издевается.

На мгновение Ларисе даже стало страшно, но не потому, что она знала Сашку много лет, но так и не догадалась, что Сашка умеет читать чужие мысли.

Она вдруг вспомнила не совместные лекции или посиделки, а сухой и скучный сашкин поцелуй, который и ожидала получить сухим и скучным.

— Ой, а ты не знала? Она всегда знает, чего от нее хотят другие, и опережает их пожелания. Не встречала никого настолько фальшивого... И так хорошо управляющего любой ситуацией, — Ника посмаковала молчание, видимо, мирилась с мыслью о каком-то застарелом проигрыше в манипуляциях. Лица ее было не разобрать. — Говорят, в управлении она теперь и сидит... Так что держись подальше от прожженных мыслечтиц, чтобы тобой не воспользовались, а то даже мой богатый опыт тебя не спасет.

Лариса ощутила такой сильный прилив любви к честности, что была готова стерпеть что угодно, и потому спросила:

— И ты что-то знаешь про Эмму? 

— Да все про нее всё знают, — отмахнулась Ника. — И что ей дофигиллион лет, и что она мужа в собачонку превратила, потому что он ей не подчинялся. А что женщин она любит больше, чем мужчин, наверно, ты одна, клуша такая, не догадывалась. 

_Догадывалась_ , — думала Лариса. — _Но ведь на работе это не должно иметь никакого значения._

— И потому главное — главное, что стоит знать тебе — что _все без исключения мыслечтицы злоупотребляют._

13) [I]...История Университета начинается с Высших Женских Медицинских курсов при Медицинском Институте г. N-ска, где колдуньи имели возможность обрести знания, востребованные официально и неофициально.  
К началу XX века скрытые колдовские факультеты появились и в других учебных заведениях N-ска, а в 70-х годах на окраине города было построено скрытое здание Университета и организована инфраструктура.

Информация с официального сайта Российского Колдовского Университета[/i]

Проснулась Лариса с ощущением, что проспала. Будильник молчал, как партизан, а телефон сразу сдал, что до второй пары осталось полчаса, и библиотека, где Лариса собиралась побыть наедине с собой и собраться с мыслями, как раз начинала свою работу.

Из кухни доносился никин голос, непривычный в такую рань, и по квартире плыл запах подгоревшей гречки с молоком.

— Тебя что — твоя мать не научила кашу варить? — ворчала за стеной бабуля, пока Лариса быстро натягивала рабочую одежду.

В кухонной перебранке наступила пауза, и казалось, что вот-вот послышится звон посуды, полетевшей на пол, а Ника ворвётся в спальню и бросит свою внезапную инициативу.

— Ба, ну порадуйся ты уже за меня! — в голосе Ники не оказалось даже намека на раздражение. — Я же сварила!

Ещё одна пауза.

— Горе ты наше с придурью, — вздохнула бабуля. — Давай расскажу, как надо. Берешь стакан гречки…

Мама уже ушла, в коридоре не было ее ботинок. 

Лариса на бегу упаковала себе два бутерброда.

— Я с тобой пойду, — сказала Ника, быстро набивая рот кашей. 

— И лабораторную у третьего курса тоже со мной проводить будешь?

— Зачем? — Ника хитро прищурилась. — Я только до деканата и обратно.

Путь в деканат лежал через второй этаж, где Эмма читала лекцию по артефактологии у тех же самых третьекурсников.

Гул утренней болтовни доносился из распахнутой двери аудитории. Собираясь закрыть ее, Эмма выглянула в коридор, уткнулась взглядом в запыхавшуюся Ларису и застыла на миг, словно часовой у входа. 

Глаза у Эммы были очень чистого голубого цвета с тонкой синей каймой. 

Лариса тоже застыла на месте.

В последний раз, когда они смотрели друг на друга, цвета глаз было не разобрать. Она ощущала дыхание Эммы на коже, чуть ниже пупка, а под пальцами — жёсткие и упругие волосы, щекотавшие ладони и живот.

Лариса встряхнула головой, отгоняя неуместное воспоминание.

 _Это всё кольцо._

— Смотри! — из ступора ее вывел бесцеремонный щипок в плечо. Никино присутствие усложняло любую ситуацию, а эту — особенно, но за спиной Эммы на доске чернела надпись «Ведьмин круг».

— Можно нам тоже послушать? — выпалила Ника.

— И вы здравствуйте, — медленно, вальяжно ответила Эмма. — Вас, Вероника, насколько я помню, ещё не восстановили, а вам, Лариса, по расписанию к третьей паре.

— Я собиралась в библиотеку, — сказала Лариса, взглядом убегая от встречного взгляда вдоль доски, по диаграмме на развернутом слайде. Разумеется, в форме кольца. — Но передумала.

— Так можно или нет? — Ника уже просочилась в аудиторию, а вопрос задала для формальности.

— Исключительно тихо. Как мыши, — предупредила Эмма и слегка, самую малость, наклонилась к Ларисе: — Подходи к телефону, если я звоню.

На галёрке в этот час оставалось много свободного места: Эмма не терпела невнимания и попыток спрятаться, и к тому же на лекции успевала вести с аудиторией диалог. 

Лариса с мстительным удовольствием села у самой стены, и рядом плюхнулась Ника, близоруко сощурившись.

За окном группа рабочих возилась с белыми растяжками между балконами дома напротив. Полотнища трепыхались на ветру и не желали разворачиваться.

Эмма подошла к кафедре, и гул голосов стих.

— Сегодняшнее занятие — внеочередное. Оно поможет вам разобраться с тем, что сейчас у всех на устах. Поднимите руки те, кто знает, что такое Ведьмин круг.

Вокруг Ларисы вырос настоящий частокол.

— А теперь те, кто знает, как он устроен и функционирует.

Несколько одиноких рук агрессивно вскинулись в первых рядах. Лариса с вызовом подняла свою, единственную на галёрке. Ей показалось, что Эмма улыбнулась в ответ, мимолётно и едва уловимо, как Мона Лиза. 

— Ведьмин круг — это не политическое устройство, не орган управления, не клуб влиятельных людей, не совокупность географических точек.

Ведьмин круг — это часть мировой колдосферы. Это система, которая объединяет всех нас... Я вижу, Вячеслав, у вас есть вопросы, которые не могут подождать?

— Ну, во-первых.. — самого Вячеслава Лариса не видела, слышала только простуженный голос. — ...разве информация об устройстве Ведьмина круга не засекречена? А во-вторых, вы пришли читать нам артефактологию, так при чем здесь Ведьмин круг?

— Хороший вопрос, с него и начну, — беспечно отозвалась Эмма и перелистнула слайд. На пустом белом фоне зияла окружность. — Я рада, что курс символики не прошел мимо вас. Круг — замкнутая фигура, ограничивающая пространство, время, людей, возможности, все, что в него помещается. Он символизирует объединение, защиту, завершенность и совершенство. В данном случае нас интересуют объединение и защита, поскольку ради них Ведьмин круг и создавался. Из истории вы, разумеется, _всё ещё помните_ , что жизнь колдующего населения была... несколько опасной. В основном колдовские семьи и отдельные личности были разрозненными, ничего не знали друг о друге и выживали в одиночку или небольшими группами. Добавьте к этому исторически сложившиеся стереотипы, религиозную нетерпимость, власть идеологии. Примерно к концу XX века в нашей стране появилась возможность преодоления колдовской раздробленности. И выдвинуты основные принципы объединения.

Отгороженная чужими спинами, Ника нахально спала, положив голову на руки. Видимо, утренняя гречка оказалась для нее непосильным подвигом.

Ухо Ларисы улавливало лёгкий шепот, ползущий по задним рядам: _Прорвали... одновременно... в нескольких местах... Новостные подписки пестрят уже._

— Способ защиты создавался эволюционным путем, то есть медленно. Попытки предпринимались неоднократно, — по слайду поползли стрелки с названиями исторических эпох, и он украсился датами. — И неоднократно терпели неудачи. Ничто не происходит без ошибок.

Вячеслав с первой парты скептически покашливал.

— Создавали его не единичные избранные, как любят сейчас утверждать. Это не были ведьмы-изгои, как говорится в популярных просветительских изданиях. Это были ваши матери, бабушки, прабабушки, их сестры, тётушки, невестки. Они заложили основу, к которой присоединились ваши отцы, деды, дядья. На первородное защитное заклинание накладывались желания поддержки, понимания и защиты. Ведьмин круг образовался благодаря объединению желаний, а за основу был взят ритуал коллективной... молитвы. Да, это не лишено иронии.

Это простейшее колдовство, как вы знаете, — неотъемлемая часть клятв и обрядов любого рода, и поэтому в Ведьмин круг можно включать наших родных, которые к колдовству не способны. 

Колдовская ноосфера объединяет нас, обволакивает, всюду следует за нами, и мы привносим в нее то, что не даёт внешнему миру причинить нам вред, а нам — причинить вред ему. Чем больше людей вовлечено, тем прочнее защита. Чем меньше — тем она уязвимее. 

Вы можете сравнивать Ведьмин круг с куполом, с покрывалом, с защитной маской, можете сравнивать его с матрицей, в которую мы встроены, или с отдельной вселенной, где мы обитаем, с хороводом, в котором мы держим друг друга за руки.

Все это не меняет сути, и Ведьмин круг — это большое кольцо, скованное из возможностей и обязанностей. Наш главный артефакт.

 _Или цепь. Или сеть. В любом случае чрезвычайно метафорично_ , — усмехнулась Лариса. — _Форма — условность._

— Форма — не более чем условность, — мурлыкающим эхом отозвалась Эмма. Ларисе почудилось — снова, как в пору третьего курса, что смотрит Эмма сквозь студенческие лица прямо на нее, что только что сказанное было сказано не всем, а ей одной, персонально. Сказано так, чтобы пролететь через аудиторию и попасть прямиком в сердце. 

Это позабытое чувство, что между нею и преподавательницей установилось особенное, интимное взаимопонимание, было неотъемлемой частью лекций по артефактологии. Лариса несколько раз зажмурилась, не давая себе увлечься иллюзией. 

Она-то знала, что подобное чувство Эмма вызывала у многих, это было ее природное ведьмовство.

— Любому явлению необходимо название. Круг оказался самой наглядной фигурой и теперь вынужден расплачиваться за побочные ассоциации. Кстати, Вячеслав, краткая информация обо всем этом доступна в вводном параграфе вашего учебника, в разделе «Защитные колдовские артефакты», с 1991 года.

 _...Да, фонит уже дня три, сплошные помехи в памяти... Дед домой дойти не может…_  
Лариса прислушалась, но по передним рядам пронесся недовольный гул и унес прочие звуки.

— Не хотите ли вы сказать, что Ведьмин круг — это автономная саморегулирующаяся система? — над партой вырос, словно гриб после дождя, юноша в очках и скептично скрестил на груди руки. Был он по-детски невысок, только щетина на щеках не давала обмануться. От щуплой фигуры веяло напористой силой.

Лариса силилась вспомнить, кто же это, но вспомнить не могла.

Эмма, видно, и сама нечасто замечала его на своих занятиях, но о ее удивлении сообщило лишь лёгкое движение бровей.

— Нет, — ответила она. — Полностью автономных систем не существует.

— Значит, ее кто-то регулирует?

— Несомненно.

— И вы всё ещё утверждаете, что Ведьмин круг — не политическое устройство? 

— Не путайте события и понятия, — утомленно произнесла Эмма, очевидно, не в первый раз. — Ведьмин круг заложили в 1988 году, а законодательная колдовская власть сформировалась в 1991-м. Ведьмин круг — это не правительство. Он не ограничивается теми, кто уполномочен следить за эффективностью его работы.

— Но они же следят — значит, ограничивается, — юноша в очках повернулся, обвел взглядом аудиторию и повторил громче, чтобы услышали все ряды: — Ведьмин круг — это граница между мирами, насильно установленная колдуньями, стоящими у власти, которые диктуют ограниченному кругом обществу свои правила. Но общество не ограничивается [i]только[/i] колдуньями. 

Эмма едва заметно поморщилась.

— Оно ограничивается соображениями нашей безопасности якобы ради нашего блага. Безопасности, которую мы не выбирали, и благо нам навязано, и поэтому он ограничивает — сам по себе! — нашу свободу.

Брови Эммы взметнулись вверх в немом изумлении. Вряд ли ее изумляла новизна постулата, но на ее занятиях до сих пор никто не перехватывал инициативу в диалоге с аудиторией, да ещё и столь эмоционально.

Наступила тишина.

— Вам не кажется, что ограничения ограничениям рознь? — Эмма говорила почти ласково. Очень спокойно и осторожно, словно позволяла на ощупь выбраться из трясины на земную твердь.

Ее оппонент вытащил из кармана носовой платок и раздраженным движением протер стекла очков.

— Нет, не кажется. Ограничения либо есть, либо их нет. И если они есть, то нет свободы. Нет никакого смысла в градации ограничений, все они одинаковое зло, и другая позиция — это всего лишь лицемерие, чтобы оправдывать удобные для вас вещи.

Он взял передышку, но аудитория, как зрительный зал, замерла в напряжении. Стихли любой шепот, скрежет ручек, щёлканье сенсорных панелей. 

Эмма всмотрелась в копошение за окном, вечное, как все временное и вдруг безо всяких объяснений выключила проектор. Круг, разбитый на слои и секторы, погас, и доска под заголовком лекции осталась бела и чиста.

Магия эмминого взгляда, державшая общее внимание, обращённая на каждого, кто хотел вдуматься и вслушаться, вдруг рассеялась.

Аудитория разразилась перешептываниями.

— Допустим, — сказала Эмма чуть громче встрепенувшегося гомона, и гомон тут же послушно улёгся, — никто вас ничем не ограничивает. Что вы станете делать со своей свободой?

Лариса подалась вперёд вместе со всеми, кто желал рассмотреть окончание словесного поединка, но видела только коротко стриженный затылок, который ничего не выражал, кроме уверенности и напора. Эмма не посмотрела на нее. Взгляд ее то и дело возвращался к окну.

А над взволнованной аудиторией взвился выкрик:

— Жить долго и счастливо!

Неизвестный герой водрузил на нос очки и ткнул пальцем в окно, за которым весь дом покрылся множеством растяжек с большой красной надписью Революция.

— Диктатура рухнула! — крикнул он, перепрыгнул через парту и выскочил в коридор. 

Толпа снялась со своих мест и прильнула к окнам. Но как только беснующееся море голов, шей, плеч собралось одним большим любопытствующим комком у подоконника, Эмма вновь овладела привычным колдовством управления.

— А теперь прошу занять свои места, — протянула она и гулко хлопнула в ладоши.

Студенческая волна послушно схлынула к партам.

14)  
Руководство Университета заявляет, что не имеет никаких сведений о деятельности подпольной радикально-революционной организации «Нео-новый мир»

Вечерний выпуск новостей на Первом колдовском Канале  
***  
...лидируют по числу побед в университетских чемпионатах по заклинаниям Савельева Александра и Латинец Вероника. С переменным успехом девушки чередуются на первом месте пьедестала почёта. Среди их побед есть и совместная — в парном колдовстве, но участницы заявляют, что в этой категории выступать больше не намерены.

Студенческая газета, май 2012 года  
***  
Нет никаких оснований полагать, что Латинец Вероника была причастна к подрывной деятельности своего брата и, продолжая учиться в Университете, занималась вербовкой студентов в подпольную организацию по свержению действующей власти.

Докладная записка в службу безопасности Колдовского самоуправления от Савельевой А.Г.[/i]

В преподавательской было шумно, людно и крепко накурено: Нестор Кириллович, историк колдовства, дымил сигаретой у окна, но дым не желал покидать его, обвивал кольцами, в то время как руки Нестора Кирилловича описывали беспорядочные круги и петли, а голос надрывался: 

— История почти трёх десятилетий! Перекраивается! Мы с вами застали время, когда люди взбунтовались, желая перемен!

Лариса заскочила на одну минуту, схватила горку рабочих материалов и краем уха уловила:

— ...уверена, что мальчики. Шестьдесят процентов студентов с поисковым даром — мальчики... а оракулам проще всего расшатать колдосферу…

— И что же, остальные сорок не смогли бы его применить, что ли, чтобы дырок наделать в Ведьмином кругу? Потому что девочки?

— Понимаете, девочки... они спокойнее, надёжнее... — оправдываясь, тянула Аглая Евгеньевна, пожилая профессорша психологии. Ее оппонентами выступали самые древние представители института. Подвижный и крикливый Осип Давыдович, единственный не только в университете, но и в городе, кто вел структурный анализ заклинания, и Софико Гивиевна, суровая, как опасная бритва, что уже более полувека руководила кафедрой знахарского дела.

— Ваша аргумэнтация морально устарэла! — вскользь обронила она.

— Но ведь это правда! И статистика утверждает…

— А вот я, лично я, всэгда утвэрждала, что нэчего молодежи туда-суда, по обэ стороны шастать. Это надо было отслэживать, запрэщать законодатэльно!

— Да у вас, милая моя, что ни спроси, все запретить и убрать! — хорохорился Осип Давыдович.

— Я хирург, если надо отрэзать — значит, надо отрэзать.

— Флешмобы популярны, — вклинился в дискуссию мимо проходящий физрук, которого Лариса помнила плохо.

— Какие ещё флешмобы? Милый мой, да вы знаете, сколько народу необходимо собрать, чтобы одновременный выход из Ведьмина круга полностью вывел его из работы? 

— Вот прям полностью? 

— Да что ж вы, и телевизора не смотрите, и новостей не читаете? Вот прям! Прям полностью! Прям одновременно!

— Я ж говорю — флэшмоб!

— Да ви соображаетэ вообще, что ми _видимы_??? Ладно, наш город. Но есть Москва, Экатеринбург, Казань, Новосибирск. Какие начнутся проблэмы с минобром, с налоговой, с муниципалитэтом, в конце концов! Ви сэбэ прэдставляете, что такое толпа нэучтённых людэй?

Лариса выскользнула в коридор.

У самого входа в аудиторию, где дожидались толпа взбудораженных третьекурсников и задача сосредоточить их на работе с испорченными заклинаниями, ее перехватила проректор по научной работе.

— Лариса Дмитриевна? Отлично. Срочно в ректорат.

— С чего бы такая внезапность? — Лариса распахнула дверь и сгрузила рабочие материалы на стол. 

— Вот там на месте и спросите, — проректор вытолкала ее за дверь, и Ларисе не оставалось ничего другого — только оставить притихшую аудиторию позади.

В ректорате присутствовали незнакомый человек в полицейской форме и несколько астральных тел его коллег. 

Ларису усадили за стол рядом с Эммой, а напротив расположился молодой следователь с выпуклым упрямым лбом. Он был точь-в-точь как в сериалах, которые смотрели Зойка с Пашей, и мало походил на образцовых женщин-полицейских, которых Лариса встречала на фотографиях и в газетных статьях. Как говорилось в удостоверении, звали его Петр Алевтинович. Рядом со следователем, самым непредсказуемым образом, возникла полупрозрачная от астральности Сашка Савельева. Возникла сразу за столом, видимо, прямиком с заднего сиденья служебной машины.

— Латинец Леонид Ларисович вам знаком? — поинтересовался Петр Алевтинович и кашлянул.

— А он объявлен в уголовный розыск? — Лариса скрестила руки на груди.

— Он _может быть_ объявлен в уголовный розыск.

Сашка, доверительно подалась вперёд, а Лариса уставилась на ее дорогой пиджак и пыталась вспомнить, где же она работает. Вспомнить не выходило.

— Лара, нам очень важно сотрудничество. Во время выходных произошло несколько событий. Они могут иметь самые плачевные последствия, если мы не сможем помочь их устранить. Все вместе. Вклад каждого важен.

— Вы гарантируете, что не будете читать мои мысли?

— Чтение мыслей во время допро... опроса, — прокуренным голосом пояснил Петр Алевтинович, — по протоколу запрещено.

— Леонид мой брат, — сказала Лариса. Подумала и уточнила. — Сводный. И я ручаюсь, что он не совершал ничего противозаконного. 

— Сводный? — Петр Алевтинович сцепил пальцы в замок, а про поруку переспрашивать почему-то не стал.

— Наши матери были женаты.

— Развелись? — механически уточнил он.

— Его мать умерла.

— Сочувствую.

— Сомневаюсь, что сочувствуете.

Петр Алевтинович горестно откашлялся и посмотрел на Ларису с укоризной, а на Сашку — с немой просьбой о помощи.

— Злоумышленники спровоцировали сбой в работе защитных систем, — гладко, словно репетировала, продолжила Сашка, заполняя неловкую паузу. — Зафиксирован побочный эффект — мнемонические сбои у сотен колдующих. Забываются самые неожиданные вещи. Как следствие, многочисленные жалобы не только дополнительно нарушают целостность Ведьмина круга, но и вносят помехи по всей российской части колдосферы. Есть подозреваемые... И любая информация может оказаться важной. 

Сашка зарябила, видно, ее машина поворачивала, а сигнал сбился, оставляя ей лишь возможность немого наблюдения.  
Лариса сидела бок о бок с Эммой, чувствуя шершавость ее платья тыльной стороной ладони. 

_Я до сих пор не помню, как ее зовут, хотя помню, как набирала ее имя на титульнике, как списывала его с доски и даже как произносила. Я помню эту байку про мужа-пса, но имени... имени не помню._

— Это ваша аспирантка? — Петр Алевтинович перевел на Эмму утомленный взгляд, не дождавшись ответа на сашкин вопрос.

— Да, — ответила та.

— Леонид Латинец тоже учился у вас?

— Это было бы странно, — вмешалась Лариса, — с учётом того, что он среди студентов университета не числится.

Петр Алевтинович раздражённо сглотнул, резко дёрнув кадыком.

— Есть сведения, — сказал он, — что Леонид был связан с подпольной организацией «Нео-новый мир», которая готовила акцию по прорыву защитных систем. 

Лариса смотрела на морщинку между бровей следователя, на желваки на его щеках, ворот рубашки, трущийся о крапинки свежей щетины на шее, и старалась не вспоминать ничего из вчерашнего вечера: ни нервозную торопливость Лёнчика, ни его подозрительную осведомленность.

— Есть и другие сведения, — продолжил Петр Алевтинович, листая планшет. — Например, вчера вы скорректировали историю поиска вашего, хм, сводного брата. А в истории была ваша, — он кивнул Эмме, — книга, посвященная работе Ведьмина круга. Кольцовое колдовство, волшебные круги... Я не буду сейчас касаться того, что коррекция поиска должна быть сугубо официальным процессом, для неё требуется разрешение... Как вы можете объяснить эти интересные совпадения?

Лариса бросила на Сашку вопросительный взгляд, но та всё ещё мигала, не выходя на стабильную связь, и помехи в колдосфере, на которые она ссылалась, мешали подать ей хоть какой-нибудь сигнал с просьбой о поддержке.

_Все началось с кольца. Все началось и покатилось под откос. И теперь целый мир катится._

Эмма помолчала, сложив руки перед собой на столе.

— Эти совпадения, — наконец произнесла она, — объясняются как и любые другие совпадения: так совпало. Так совпало, что Лариса пишет диссертацию по волшебным кольцам. Так совпало, что это моя специализация, которой я посвятила много лет. Так совпало, что моя собственная книга сейчас огромная редкость. Такая огромная, что ее нет даже у меня, не то что в библиотеке. В интернете вы не сможете найти ее целиком, а я не смогу вам объяснить, почему ее больше нет в печати, потому что никто не может объяснить этого мне.

Неудивительно, что редкие вещи приходится искать самыми разными интересными способами. 

— Но коррекцию поиска вы не отрицаете? — следователь повернулся к Ларисе. Взгляд его был пронизывающим, как порыв ветра, от которого так и тянет поежиться. 

— Нет, — сказала Лариса, — не отрицаю. Это же бессмысленно.

Петр Алевтинович удовлетворённо кивнул и снова занес данные в планшет.

— Видите, связь сбоит до сих пор, — извиняющимся тоном Сашка вернулась в беседу. — Возможно, нам придется повторить наш разговор.

Ларисе почудилось, будто Сашка моргнула. Едва заметно, по всем законам заговорщицких подмигиваний, а моргнув — рассеялась, оставив после себя странное впечатление, будто она пробилась сквозь сбой в работе Ведьмина круга туда, где быть не должна.

Петр Алевтинович, казалось, тотчас же забыл о ее существовании.

— Вы можете быть привлечены как свидетельницы по этому делу, — безэмоционально попрощался он, собрал свои вещи и пересел за следующий стол.

15)  
[I]Корректорская деятельность направлена на поддержание действующей системы, выявление и устранение ошибок в ней, улучшение ее работы и пропаганду ответственного отношения к любым колдовским манипуляциям.

Введение в положение о корректорской деятельности[/i]

Коридор был пуст и безлюден.

— Меня зовут Маргарита Михайловна, — Эмма достала из сумочки длинную дорогую сигарету и поспешно затянулась, чего Лариса раньше за ней не замечала. — Как правило, я сообщаю это на первом занятии... И я не превращала бывшего мужа в собаку. 

Вчерашняя зажатость Лёнчика так и мелькала у Ларисы перед глазами и переставала быть случайной странностью в череде других случайных странностей. 

Лёнчик с Зойкой в свистопляске событий становились неприятно взрослыми и странно чужими, а допрос, то есть опрос, словно вытащил эти изменения на свет и они вдруг испортили Зойку и Лёнчика, как портит моль любимый свитер, или плесень — только что открытую банку варенья.

— По всей видимости, вы не прекратите вторгаться в мои мысли? — спросила Лариса. 

Эмма неторопливо подула на тлеющий сигаретный кончик и заморозила его, затем отправила длинный окурок в урну на лестничной площадке. 

— Ты куришь? — вдруг спросила она.

— Не пробовала.

— Возможно, стоит попробовать. Избавляет от затолканных в глотку эмоций.

Эмма бросила пачку в сумочку и звонко закрыла защёлку. 

— Пить, курить, экспериментировать с неизвестными артефактами... какую ещё полезную привычку мне стоит освоить?

— Относиться к людям снисходительнее.

Эмма почти улыбалась — краешки губ едва заметно приподнялись, и оттого казалось, что ларисины гнев и ворчание только забавляют ее.

— К чему именно: к профессиональной некомпетентности или к злоупотреблению полномочиями? — Лариса резко, до слез, дернула кольцо с пальца, но оно, упорно застревая по дороге, натерло красное пятно и осталось на месте. — Я должна поверить, что ваши телепатические способности с трудом поддаются контролю? А может, ваши желания контролю не поддаются?

Эмма обхватила себя руками.

— Все с трудом поддается контролю, — сухо заметила она. — Контроль всегда подразумевает труд, и тебе самой не помешает об этом помнить... Кстати, о неизвестных артефактах... — вздохнула она, словно внутри переключился невидимый тумблер. — Я... допустила ошибку. Педагогическую и профессиональную. За них — прошу прощения. 

Сердце Ларисы притихло, и по животу прокрался противный холодок.

Она ни разу не слышала, чтобы Эмма признавалась в каких-либо просчётах.

Это настораживало.

Эмма деловито взяла ларисину напряженную, замерзшую руку в свои теплые ладони, рассмотрела кольцо, задумалась.

— Не вырывайся, — произнесла она. — Я всё же корректор. И мой долг — найти способ, как всё скорректировать.

По ларисиным пальцам пробежало лёгкое покалывание, а изнутри поднялись, как струйки дыма, и покинули ее знакомые ощущения: чувство доверия и участия, жажда нравиться и привлекать, нотки собственничества и тени сомнений.

И вдруг Эмма одним движением освободила палец от кольца царицы Мидарьи, затем извлекла из сумочки пустую жестянку из-под мятных конфет, упаковала кольцо и аккуратно положила на подоконник.

— В монографиях и каталогах решения проблем ты не найдешь, — сказала она. — Некоторые вещи можно узнать только опытным путем. Некоторые — найти интуитивно. Если, конечно, прислушиваться к себе или другим.

Она процокала тонкими каблуками вниз по ступенькам ректората. Где-то на площадке первого этажа хлопнула металлическая дверь.

Сердце Ларисы, все ещё полумертвое, стукнулось о грудину и долго летело вниз, одинокое и опустошенное.

В этот момент позвонил Лёнчик.

Звонил он, скорее всего, с какого-то городского телефона и пытался шептать:

— Лар, у меня проблема.

— Неужели? — Лариса возвращалась по молчаливым коридорам, и они казались ей темными и бесконечными рукавами лабиринта, который чрезвычайно символично замыкается в кольцо. 

Пара у третьекурсников уже закончилась, аудитория была заперта, а ключ сдан.

Голос Лёнчика захлебнулся и пропал, оставив только короткие гудки, недоумение и встревоженность.

На выходе из здания ректората Ларису ждала Ника, радостно помахивая стопкой бумаг, которой прикрывала макушку от солнца.

— Восстановилась! — прокричала она на весь двор.

Несвоевременное солнце превращало события дня в праздник оконченных уроков, когда можно идти домой и радоваться, что норма на сегодня позади. 

Но радоваться почему-то не получалось.

— И чего ты так рвешься в универ? — спросила Лариса, окидывая взглядом улицу и пытаясь заметить, произошло ли что-то, а если произошло, то что же именно изменилось?

Пешеход в наушниках чуть не столкнулся с ними, но обогнул по дуге и скрылся за углом. На капоте машины грелась большая полосатая кошка. По лужам шли круги от ветра.

Ника пожала плечами и вприпрыжку двинулась прочь от ворот университета. 

— Мама, в смысле, _моя мама_ всегда хотела, чтобы у меня была приличная работа. Желательно в одном месте и на всю жизнь. Видишь вон ту женщину в бежевом пальто?

Лариса кивнула и присмотрелась. Женщина испуганно поймала ее взгляд и обернулась по сторонам, но никого другого в поле ларисиного зрения не было, и женщина нахмурилась. 

— Она нас заметила? — услышала Лариса собственный изумленный шепот. — Морок развеялся? 

— А как же, — в ответ зашептала Ника, улыбаясь женщине во всю ширь своих возможностей. Та совсем стушевалась, произнесла «Чокнутые» и поспешила скрыться в подъезде.

Ветер трепал остатки революционной растяжки над головами. 

— Видела её, да? Она тоже хочет, чтобы ее дочь окончила институт.

— А чего хочет дочь?

Ника состроила серьезную прорицательскую мину:

— А дочь сейчас в детском саду на прогулке и хочет съесть жёлудь. Совершенно бесполезное желание, я б сказала, вредное. Даже и не знаю, что из нее вырастет.

16)  
[I]Вот одна из тех историй,   
О которых люди спорят.  
И не день, не два, а много лет.  
Началась она так просто   
Не с ответов, а с вопросов,  
До сих пор на них ответов нет…[/i]

Популярная у обычных людей песня

Лёнчик сам напомнил о себе, появившись астральным телом прямо у них на пути.

— Я тебя... вас еле нашел, — признался он, запыхавшись, словно пытался одновременно бежать и искать. — Такой адский бедлам. Колдосфера похожа на дырявый мешок... Надо поговорить, пойдёмте.

Лариса остановилась посреди улицы и скрестила руки на груди.

— Только потому, что сегодня меня допрашивал следователь, я сейчас пойду за тобой неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем, и выясню, куда и зачем.

На полупрозрачном лице Лёнчика мелькнул страх, но тут же скрылся.

Ника молча щелкала по плечам подтяжками, будто ждала заранее известного ей хода событий, а он все не наступал, но вмешиваться она не собиралась. Лёнчик отправил ей умоляющий о защите взгляд. Ника покачала головой.

— Сдашь меня следствию? — обречённо спросил Лёнчик и быстро стрельнул глазами в сторону универа.

— Ну разумеется, — процедила Лариса. — Ради торжества порядка во вселенной. И потому что я бездушная скотина... Веди нас, герой сопротивления. Будем решать твою проблему.

Идти пришлось совсем недалеко, и астральный Лёнчик остановился у подъезда всего через пару домов, показал в лифте на кнопку шестого этажа и скрылся, чтобы соединиться с телом материальным.

Открыл двери им пожилой господин с пышными усами и в малиновом жилете, и Лариса чуть не ахнула: не может быть!

Господин в жилете скорбно опустил уголки рта, брови и кончики усов, как будто его сильно разочаровали.

— А, — произнес он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и глядя не на Ларису, не на Нику, а куда-то ровно посередине, словно опасался, что если сдвинется на сантиметр в сторону, то посетительницам станет обидно. — Люди, которым можно рассказать.

— Ты погляди, — Ника бесцеремонно ткнула Ларису локтем, — это ж сам Лев.

— Угу, — буркнула Лариса.

Лев, а вернее, Лев Данилович Голубков, председатель городского совета, сам колдуном не был и вырос в среде, лишённой всякого ведьмовства и колдовства, но обладал чарующим голосом, в котором слышалась особая, родственная заклинательной, сила. Жил он по эту сторону Ведьмина круга так давно, что никто даже не помнил, как же так вышло, и Лариса тоже вспомнить не могла.

Лев Данилович всегда одевался по-эстрадному, празднично и витиевато. Витиевато выглядела и его квартира, словно обставленная театральным реквизитом разных лет: в коридоре на стенах висели киноафиши, защищённые стеклом, фигурная дореволюционная вешалка таращилась на пришедших, а из кухни выглядывал советский холодильник с выпуклой дверцей, покрашенный под дубовый шкаф.

Над сервантом в комнате висели две старинные фотографии: одна — вихрастого молодого человека с черными глазами, другая — самого Льва Даниловича в кругу известных ведьм, некоторых «матерей-основательниц».

Третья — с маленькой школьницей — стояла на серванте, ее каким-то образом углядела Ника и тут же незаметно сцапала.

— Это ж Сашка, — шепнула она. — Сашка Савельева.

На фото и впрямь была Сашка, маленькая, круглолицая и с большим бантом, в белом переднике.

С обратной стороны фотографии шла надпись с завитушками, сделанная перьевой ручкой и взрослым серьезным почерком: «Дорогому дяде на память».

— Положи, где взяла, — зашептала в ответ Лариса.

— Да, милочка, верните фото на полку, — Лев Данилович гневно зашевелил на Нику усами, и она шустро подчинилась.

В гостиной у Льва Даниловича сидели бок о бок понурый Лёнчик и всклокоченный Осип Давыдович и жарко спорили.

— Милый мой, — нежно увещевал Осип Давыдович и привстал, приветствуя вошедших, — ну ты же умница. Ну ты же подумай: нельзя все время что-то разрушать, надо ещё и строить.

— Чтобы возник новый порядок, нужно обязательно разрушить старый, — Лёнчик ерошил хвостик волос на затылке, а сам смотрел в сторону. 

— Так таки обязательно? Да ну, что ты. А может, не обязательно?

— Обязательно! Я не могу ждать до пенсии, когда мир изменится и станет новым и прекрасным, а проблемы в нем решатся эволюционным путем. Я сейчас живу. Я хочу решать их! Я хочу участвовать!

— Иногда ещё как участвуешь, еще как решаешь, а пенсия ничего хорошего и не сулит, — вмешался Лев Данилович, ухватив по дороге кофе в чашечке, такой крохотной, что ухватить ее можно было только двумя пальцами. Его оттопыренный мизинец смотрел на Лёнчика грозно, как указующий перст.

— Простите, — без всякого раскаяния сказал Лёнчик. — Но вы свою правду уже отстояли, а я ещё только начал.

— Прощаю, — ответил Лев Данилович, — потому что ты дитя неразумное и не знаешь, что я за несвоевременную правду был в морду бит.  
Не знаешь, как я старался, чтобы такие, как ты, жили в безопасности, а не попрекали несовершенством мира. Не знаешь, какая ирония в том, что создатели Ведьмина круга защищали ваше будущее, а вы от него нос воротите.

— Да знает, знает он это все, — Ника протиснулась в гостиную и встала у брата за спиной, положила руки ему на плечи. — А вы, случайно, не потому так разоряетесь, что у вас в семье своя революционерка?

— Ох, не пытайтесь додумывать мои мысли, милочка, — Лев Данилович широким пролетарским глотком опустошил чашечку. — И анализировать меня не стоит, я вам не наследие Пушкина, да и вы не Белинский. А если у вас так много кипучей энергии, помогите вот этому оболтусу избежать суда и следствия.

— А сами-то, сами почему помогаете? — безжалостно спросила Ника. — Вы же на стороне и суда, и следствия.

— Да, — Лёнчик поднял голову, — я же не просил.

Осип Давыдович пристально посмотрел на него черными печальными глазами:

— Это я просил.

— Слышал? Он меня просил. Я-то замолвлю словечко — и тебя отпустят туда, куда ты так рвешься. Но как только все вернётся на круги своя — а все вернётся, даже не сомневайтесь, вот тогда обратно — не вздумай.

Лёнчик смотрел на Льва Даниловича исподлобья и был скептичен.

— Да вы же сами были как я. Вы разрушали границы. И создавали новые.

— Вот поэтому помогу и бежать, и устроиться, — Лев Данилович опустился в кресло, уравновешивая взволнованную композицию своей уверенной позой. — Вы, молодежь, не знаете, куда бежите. Если бы там было так хорошо, разве стали бы возникать границы? Но вам же всегда куда-то туда хочется... Мне там в армии в водку пургена наливали. Чтобы знал, значит, для чего жопа. И только я, как ты верно заметил, — на пенсии — ее пристроил, и тут — нате, снова баррикады. 

— Так вам жопу свою жалко? — горько произнёс Лёнчик.

— Так и мне жалко! — Осип Давыдович привстал с дивана. — Она мне ещё ой как дорога. И своя, и его, и даже твоя, которой ты так неосмотрительно совсем не дорожишь.

— Так вот она какая, — сказала Лариса, до сих пор молчавшая у двери, — революционная изнанка. Все разошлись по домам и разводят кухонную софистику о жопах. А где же победные марши, государственные перевороты и восторг причастности?

— А вы мне нравитесь, милочка, — Лев Данилович отставил чашечку на миниатюрный журнальный столик. — Не то, что этот бестолковый двоечник.

— Он толковый, Лёва, — Осип Давыдович вздохнул, — но он в опасности, а жить ему придётся там, по ту сторону.

— Сейчас везде одно сплошное там, — возразил Лёнчик. — Теперь сформируется единая информационная политика. Мы стали видимы, вы понимаете?

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Лев Данилович. — Колдующий народ, знаете ли, привык к невидимости и дезориентирован. Раньше смотришь на человека, видишь, что он тебя в мороке заметил, — значит, всё в порядке, значит, он свой. А теперь как разобрать? Астральные тела пугают прохожих, у рядовых сотрудников мнемонические провалы...  
Что дальше на повестке дня? Заколдованные школьники, дебаты в сми, протественные молебны, народное линчевание? При вашем новом порядке любо-дорого колдовать. Ещё немного, и мы словно крысы поползем в подполье.

— Мы только что из него выползли, — обиделся Лёнчик. — А колдовство... можно же и не колдовать у всех на виду. Чтобы не провоцировать.

— А разве вы не за свободу колдовать у всех на виду боролись?

— Я боролся за свободу выбора! За отсутствие границ боролся!

— Тише, тише, — укоризненно произнес Осип Давыдович, приглаживая седой вихор на затылке, и Ларисе подумалось, сколько таких Лёнчиков, возможно, он уговаривал до и будет уговаривать после разыгравшихся событий. И скольким из них согласится помочь раздосадованный Лев Данилович? 

А сколько еще неизвестных с растяжками, с ударами по колдосфере, с плакатами у библиотеки, никогда не вздумают прийти ни к какому Осипу Давыдовичу. 

_Я, наверно, и сама бы не пошла_ , — подумала Лариса, отступая в коридорную тень.

— Лёня, ты талантливый и дисциплинированный мальчик, но нельзя же мерить целое общество — даже два общества! — по себе. Это неправильно.

Лёнчик не дослушал, угрюмо вышел из гостиной.

— И как же правильно? — презрительно спросила Ника. — И что можно?

Осип Давыдович развел руками.

— Я не знаю, что правильно и что можно. Я всего лишь старик, и я успел узнать всего-то, как неправильно и что нельзя.

— Позаботься о маме, только обо мне ничего не говори, — шепотом попросил Лёнчик, как когда-то, семилетний, просил не говорить, что потерял сменку в школе. В коридоре он стал большим и тощим силуэтом на фоне застекленных афиш.

— Я и так о ней забочусь, — тоже шепотом ответила Лариса, — пока другие бросают и сбегают.

— Я из лучших побуждений, — силуэт Лёнчика ссутулился. — Я теперь опасен.

Ника просочилась в коридор своим обычным нахальным образом. 

Лёнчик обнял их обеих одним большим гребком и внезапно оказался выше ростом.

— Что вы можете ему гарантировать? — спросила Лариса у Льва Даниловича. — Жилье, трудоустройство, безопасность?

— Гарантировать, милочка? — он грустно усмехнулся, покручивая усы. 

— Я вам не милочка.

— Лариса Дмитриевна, — снова встрял и засуетился Осип Давыдович, — доверять сейчас некому, но кому-то надо.

— Я могу гарантировать, что вы будете на связи, — задумчиво сказал Лев Данилович, — когда маятник качнется обратно, нас накроет реакцией и границы захлопнутся на замки. Все остальное вы можете гарантировать только сами. Вы же корректор?

— Корректор, — кивнула Лариса.

— Значит, вам не привыкать. Работа у вас такая: кто-то заварит кашу, а вы расхлебываете.

17)  
[I]Ой, морОк, морОк,  
Не морочь меня

Псевдозаклинание, популярное на факультете заклинательной лингвистики*

*Вместе с фразой «ой, порог, порог, не порочь меня» используется для троллинга первокурсников и легко ставит их в неловкое положение[/i]

Общественным транспортом Ника с Ларисой к тете Гале не поехали, опасаясь толчеи.

Взгляды прохожих равнодушно скользили мимо них, но от морока больше не отталкивались.

Ларисе казалось, что с нее сдернули уютное одеяло и выставили голой в витрине магазина, и хотя никто не собирается ее разглядывать или, чего доброго, читать ценник, ощущение оказалось не из приятных. Оно было сродни тому, что приходилось раз за разом переживать на семинарах по блокировке мыслечтения, когда предугадать намерение она успевала, а блок удержать не выходило.

Касаясь кнопок домофона, Лариса замерла на мгновение, уловив недоброе предчувствовие.

Но ничего особенного не случилось, всего лишь из-за угла появились насупленная, охрипшая Зойка и раскрасневшийся Паша.

— Все-таки пришла извиняться? — в зойкином голосе появились мелодраматичные вибрации. Паша тяжело выдохнул, видимо, успел наслушаться их за сегодня.

Ника состроила безмятежную рожицу:

— И не подумаю. А некоторые, между прочим, меня нисколечки не останавливали. И вообще, мы за книжкой пришли — в первую очередь.

Она покрутила левой рукой, и всеправдивейшее кольцо подмигнуло бликом на свету.

— А вы-то тут зачем?

— Мы тоже за книжкой, — сказал Паша. — Там ведь описано это ваше мироустройство с границами? 

Тетя Галя открыла не сразу, но открыв, тут же радостно засуетилась. Ее лица коснулась лёгкая улыбка, собрав морщинки в уголках губ. 

Лариса поняла, что искала в нем следы переживаний, и встряхнула головой, отгоняя глупые мысли.

— Ого, какая делегация, — выдав всем по тапочкам, произнесла тетя Галя. — Только я тут…

 _...горе заливаю?_ — мысленно закончила Лариса, окидывая взглядом крохотную, ещё хрущевских времен, изящно обставленную гостиную, где на журнальном столике красовалась початая бутылка вишнёвой наливки и почему-то две стопки. С кресла свешивалось серое в клетку платье, и платьев таких в тетигалином гардеробе не водилось.

Лариса оглянулась и встретила загоревшийся от любопытства зойкин взгляд.

— ...не одна, — закончила тетя Галя.

— Прэлэстно, — изрекла Ника, и в этот момент из комнаты, завязывая на ходу пояс пушистого халата, появилась Эмма.

— Не то слово, — Лариса ощутила, как сердце вновь наливается тяжестью, обрывается и летит вниз, словно его смыли в канализационную трубу.

— Это моя школьная подруга, Маргарита…

— ...Михайловна, я помню, — Лариса скрестила руки на груди. Брови Эммы изумленно и насмешливо вздёрнулись.

 _Да неужели?_ — будто говорил весь ее внешний облик. Казалось, под халатом она была вызывающе обнаженной, и Лариса изо всех сил старалась не думать об этом. Воспоминания, всё ещё живые, пробежали по кончикам пальцев, и вдруг сердце само встало на место, но медленно и неумолимо стало наполняться гневом.

— Откуда помнишь? — не поняла тетя Галя и протянула руку, чтобы коснуться ларисиной щеки. — Лара, ты вся пылаешь…

Лариса уклонилась.

— Мы идем домой, — бросила она Нике, которая лишь развела руками, мол, я тут точно ни при чем.

— Да, да, мы зайдем позже, — Паша взял под локоть Зойку, которая силилась что-то сказать, но растеряла все слова, только тыкала пальцем в сторону кресла. Казалось, вот-вот она нервно расхохочется.

— А хотя... нет, не идём, — Лариса развернулась на полпути, схватила со стола эммину, со следами помады на краешке, стопку и залпом проглотила содержимое. 

— Лар, Лара, стой! — наконец выдавила Зойка и поперхнулась смехом. — Ты что делаешь, идиотка?

— Мне ещё понадобится, — добавила Лариса и опрокинула вторую стопку, непочатую. Наливка обжигала. Голова пошла кругом. 

— Веди себя прилично, пожалуйста, — тихо сказала тетя Галя. — Ты мне как дочь, но ты не у себя дома.

— Конечно, — усмехнулась Лариса, — обменяемся опытом поведения в гостях. Бабуля уже преподала тебе урок, теперь, значит, твоя очередь?

Тетя Галя дернулась, как от пощёчины.

— Не одной тебе непросто, — наконец сказала она. — Сходи на кухню, в холодильнике есть лёд. Остынь, и тогда поговорим. О чем захотите, дети, о том и поговорим.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Паша.

— Никто ничего не понимает, — шепнула в ответ Ника.

— Или понимает, но не всё, — Зойка тоже говорила едва слышно, но Эмма услышала.

Никто не заметил, как, но она успела сменить халат на платье, по подолу которого растекалось липкое пятно темно-вишневого цвета и на своем пути продолжало пожирать клеточки рисунка. 

— Зато я все понимаю. И даже возьму на себя смелость уладить, — приглашающим жестом Эмма указала на кухонную дверь, и Лариса послушно поплелась следом, ощущая себя редкой, можно сказать, _уникальной_ , дурой. 

Дверь плотно захлопнулась.

В холодильнике и впрямь оказался лёд, и Лариса заслонила им, как щитом, всё ещё горячие и пунцовые щеки, но на крохотной кухне некуда было спрятаться от пронзительного взгляда голубых глаз.

— Какая отвратительная, какая нелепая сцена ревности, — в голосе Эммы, самоуверенном донельзя, послышалась нежность. — Сколько собственничества!

Лариса открыла было рот, чтобы протестовать, возмущаться, отстаивать право на личное пространство, рассказать про маму, рассказать про то, что это платье она узнает из сотни других, рассказать про который раз оборвавшееся за день сердце.

Надо было только с чего-то начать, а язык от наливки заплетался, потерял остроту, да и вовсе распрощался с речью, и получилось только невразумительное:

— Я не умею пить. И мысли у меня нараспашку.

Эмма покачала головой и подошла близко-близко, вплотную. Ее колено ласково, но требовательно вторглось между ларисиных, а рука легонько прошлась по плечу, успокаивая.

_Наверно, верх идиотизма — спрашивать, можно ли тебя обнять?_

— Обними меня, идиотка ты моя, — попросила Эмма. — И давай учиться доверять друг другу. Попробуем? У нас же получалось.

_Я чертовски не привыкла думать для кого-то — чтобы общаться безо всякой защиты. Это страшно, знаешь ли, и даже голые мысли не все правильно понимают._

Эмма провела пальцами по ларисиной щеке, убрала выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, а лёд выкинула в раковину.

— Чтобы понимать тебя, не обязательно все время вторгаться в твои мысли. Но иногда — иногда мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты подпускала меня поближе. Надеюсь, ты поймёшь, что я делала это в исключительных случаях, и простишь за... излишний... напор.

— И за постоянный менторский тон, — осмелев, хмыкнула Лариса. Аромат эмминых духов щекотал воображение и рассеивал остатки сомнений. 

— Профдеформация, — промурлыкала Эмма на ухо. — Нарушение профессиональной этики... Неосмотрительность... Мы с этим справимся.

Губы ее были сладкими, и не только от вишнёвой настойки.

_Как же мне теперь называть тебя? Марго? ...Рита? А бывают другие варианты?_

— Можешь оставить это студенческое прозвище с претензией на иностранщину, а там посмотрим. 

В дверь постучали с выразительным намеком.

Лариса с сожалением убрала руки с талии Эммы.

— И всё-таки, — на всякий случай спросила она. — Кольцо. Разве его колдовство совершенно ни при чём?

Эмма деловито поправила одежду и прическу, взяла Ларису за руку.

— Ну конечно, при чём! Но как любое колдовство, оно не создаёт нечто из ничего. 

— Что-то должно быть в основе, — прошептала Лариса привычное правило. 

— И если это что-то остается, когда колдовство прекращается, то, может быть, это что-то — _что-то серьезное_?

18)  
[I]У каждого колечка законное местечко   
***  
Кольцо возвращается — волшба и прекращается  
***  
Не та умница, что колечком похваляется, а та, что и без колечка порчу наводит

Старинные пословицы и поговорки[/i]

Тетя Галя тем временем тоже переоделась на выход и возбуждённо ходила из угла в угол. У них с Зойкой разыгралась нешуточная дискуссия об уборочных заклинаниях.

— Это была бы премия, — восклицала тетя Галя, потрясая бутылкой отбеливателя в одной руке и лопаткой для стирального порошка — в другой, — а то смех один: очистительное колдовство достигло небывалой тонкости, но вишня, о! Вишню ничто не берет.

Паша придавил изящное тетигалино кресло и слушал их вполуха, сосредоточенно листая невзрачное издание середины девяностых с травянисто-зеленой обложкой.

— Прости меня, — сказала Лариса с порога гостиной.

Все обернулись.

Тетя Галя положила стиральные принадлежности на столик, пытливо взглянула на Эмму и усмехнулась:

— Вот, значит, какое оно, твое горе. Тут есть с чего напиться. Я это злоязыкое горюшко давно знаю. 

— ТетьГаль, я все ещё здесь, — напомнила Лариса. — Прости меня.

— А вот и жар спал, — усмешка плавно перешла в улыбку, привычную, надёжную и заботливую. Тетя Галя выкатила из бездонного шкафа чемодан на колесиках, повертела, а потом махнула рукой и чемодан снова скрылся в шкафу. — Ай, ладно, так телепортируемся. Нет, нет, безо всякой машины, Паша. Нас много, некоторые из нас пили…

— Простишь? — Лариса почти отчаялась.

— Конечно, — сказала тетя Галя. — Судьба у меня такая. Ларисы мне делают больно, а я их прощаю. 

— Тогда уж и Дмитрии, — встряла Зойка. — Один так точно, ещё в институте подсиропил. Но зато теперь у тебя есть мы!

— И даже одна Зоя Семёновна, совсем недавно, — добавила Ника. — Не без влияния одной Вероники Ларисовны. Хотя, ты, наверно, догадалась. Прости меня. 

— Догадалась и всех прощаю, — тетя Галя, маленькая, но хваткая, притянула к себе сначала Ларису, потом Нику, потом Зойку и захватила Пашу, который смирился с тем, что ничего не понимает. — Сама — та ещё клуша. Наслушалась про твое всеправдивейшее кольцо, пошла резать правду-матку.

— Всеправдивейшее кольцо? — изумилась Эмма. — Это то, которое лишь сотрудникам колдовской безопасности выдают под расписку или что-то новое?

— Погоди… Наслушалась, значит? — протянула Лариса. Ника смотрела на неё задиристо, с вызовом. — И ты, Зой, тоже? 

— Ну, конечно, — Зойка непонимающе хлопала глазами.

— Какой любопытный принцип работы у этого кольца: ты о нем сначала треплешься всем подряд, а потом оно действует…

— Ложь, клевета и совпадение, — скороговоркой отразила выпад Ника.

— И каталожную карточку ты мне так и не показала! 

Лариса скрестила руки на груди, и Ника попятилась.

— Да ты ж сама не спрашивала. Вот если б ты сначала мое кольцо искать принялась, тогда — другое дело, но ты всё о своём думала — куда там! Великая трагедия: Лара и любовное проклятье!

— А давай сейчас спрошу, — сказала Лариса. — И рассмотрю, и исследую. Заодно подумаем, как снять, если оно и впрямь всеправдивейшее. Знаешь, нас учат, что исправлять ошибки не поздно.

— Поздно, — Ника развела руками. — Нет карточки — нет способа, нет информации. А с кольцом мне совсем не плохо. В мире станет меньше лжи.

— Да где там! — Лариса рассмеялась, нервно, но зато удовлетворенно. — Ты это уменьшение с лихвой компенсируешь. С три короба наврешь и не подавишься. Спорим, оно даже не волшебное?

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — Ника нехотя стащила кольцо с пальца и хлопнула об стол. — Не волшебное. Ничего волшебнее свободы от условностей с вами не случилось. Не благодарите, не надо. Всегда к вашим услугам.

— Да нет, почему же? Благодарю, — произнесла тётя Галя, — дала узнать тебя получше. Хороший опыт, надеюсь, мне пригодится в будущем.

Ника, что было совершенно для неё неожиданно, покраснела.

— Я тоже надеюсь, — она улыбнулась с видом донельзя несчастным и виноватым, отчего не проникнуться к ней жалостью сразу казалось верхом жестокосердия. — Нет, не так — я верю, что пригодится. Ошибки, говорите, не поздно исправлять?

— Говорим, говорим, — проворчала Зойка, которая никины фокусы знала куда лучше, чем тётя Галя. — Только и делаем, что говорим. Давайте уже что-нибудь сделаем. 

Тетя Галя собрала всех в круг.

— Лара, ты скорректируешь перенос? Давно я толпу людей из дома в дом не перетаскивала.

— А я, пожалуй, пойду, раз уж начались дела сугубо семейные, — сообщила Эмма. Ее вещи как по команде собрались и опустились ей прямо в руки. — У меня отчётность, завтра лекции, послезавтра дипломники. Собака дома ждёт.

— Ну, Рит, как знаешь, — сказала тетя Галя, — а мне поддержка не помешает.

Лариса кивнула ей, готовясь проводить расчеты по траектории переноса, а на Эмму посмотрела умоляюще:

— А может, пойдешь со мной? Как корректор… и не только. Дела, как ты заметила, нас ждут семейные. 

19)  
[I]Мне всегда нравилось, что матери-основательницы, те, что дожили, а сейчас у руля, и сами — семейная пара. Знаете, первая пара, управляющая государством, — это вдохновляет.   
Глядя на них, понимаешь, что некоторые вещи по-настоящему узаконены, и ты не сходишь с ума, как утверждает твоя собственная мать.

Из блога юзернейма ana_nas[/i]

Про Лёнчика и маме, и Зойке, и тем более бабуле, Ника с Ларисой решили пока не говорить. Что придется сказать рано или поздно — никто не сомневался, но день и так был перегружен безумным количеством событий.

...Галдящей толпой они все вместе ввалились на порог квартиры. 

Мама вышла на шум и толкотню с увесистым гаечным ключом в руках — испугалась, что сломалась цепочка охранных заклинаний и в дом пробрались грабители.

— А я кран заменила, — прошептала она, не сводя глаз с тети Гали и, кажется, не замечая, как коридор ломится от детей и посторонних. — Отцовский — выкинула. 

Из своей комнаты неторопливо и угрожающе показалась бабуля, застыла против света и упёрлась руками в щуплые бока. 

Прищурилась.

— А, — протянула бабуля. — Галка, ты? Я ж тебе ясно дала понять: явишься ещё раз — прокляну. 

— Потом проклянете, Зоя Семёновна, поберегите нервы, — тетя Галя оттеснила маму, захлебнувшуюся от волнения междометиями, в гостиную, произнесла торжественно:

— Настя! У меня к тебе есть дело.

И захлопнула дверь наглухо.

— Ну вот, на самом интересном месте, — проворчала Ника, превратила правое ухо в воронку слоновьих размеров и прислонила его к двери. — Сейчас всё узнаем.

Зойка, Лариса, Паша — даже бабуля! — сгрудились около, не дыша.

— Мне одной кажется, — кашлянула Эмма, — что вы сейчас творите аморальное непотребство?

— Ну, конечно, нет, но это важно, — прошептала Лариса, а Ника в ответ задорно подмигнула:

— Привыкайте к непотребствам, мы ж теперь почти родня!

— И что, что она говорит? — зашептала Зойка.

— Тетя Галя говорит, мол, люблю тебя всю жизнь.

— А если без «мол»?

— Да так и говорит! — Ника прислонила палец к губам. — И ещё: может, хватит жить наполовину? Дети взрослые, а мать самостоятельная.

— Ишь ты, какая аргументация, — проворчала бабуля, а Ника продолжила:

— А если ты боишься, говорит, матери, не бойся — моя мать тебя тоже терпеть не может, если детей боишься, то они у нас — так и сказала — «у нас»! — сердечные. Будущего боишься или прошлого, чувства вины, говорит, — чего угодно, не бойся, я всегда рядом, и я ничего не боюсь.

— Ишь ты, какая борзая! — сказала бабуля, но таким тоном, будто тетя Галя, а не мама, была ее дочерью и вдруг поразила ее своими неожиданными успехами.

— А мама что? — спросила Лариса.

— А дальше что? — подоспела Зойка.

Даже Паша и Эмма выжидательно уставились на запертую гостиную.

Ника порозовела, отлипла от двери и вернула уху привычный вид. 

— А дальше мне сказали, чтоб не подслушивала.

В наступившей тишине Эмма тете Гале звучно поаплодировала, и под аплодисменты дверь гостиной открылась. 

— А вы, я вижу, уже всё знаете, — сказала мама, обведя все придверное собрание глазами. — Давно?

— Дня три, — ответила Лариса и тут же подумала, что, наверно, знала дольше, но знала не осмысливая и не задумываясь.

— Лет пять, — хитро улыбнулась Зойка.

— Догадывалась, — загадочно произнесла Ника.

— Можете делать и думать всё, что хотите, Зоя Семёновна, а я забираю ее с собой, — провозгласила тетя Галя и выступила вперёд. — И жить здесь Настя больше не будет.

Бабуля смотрела только на маму, в упор, с немым укором.

— Не ты забираешь, а я к тебе иду, — поправила мама. — И нет, мам, я не пожалею и назад не попрошусь, и никто здесь никого проклинать не будет. Я буду рядом, но здесь — больше не буду.

Бабуля скорбно молчала, а когда мама закончила, развернулась и ушла к себе, так и не проронив ни слова.

— Пользуясь случаем, — сказал Паша, утомленный коридорной маетой и семейными интригами, словно большой рыжий пёс на привязи, — хочу наконец представиться. Павел. Мы с Зоей хотим пожениться. Давно. 

Он протянул маме широкую веснушчатую ладонь. Мама бросила короткий взгляд на затаившуюся Зойку и ответила рукопожатием.

— Анастасия Васильевна, — сказала она и тихо прибавила, не сводя глаз с крестика на его груди. — И ты не заберёшь ее туда, за Ведьмин круг?

— Заберу, если захочет, — честно сознался Паша. — Она же меня сюда забрала, когда я захотел. В любом случае мы хотим жить вместе, там или тут, где угодно... А что, вы и правда серебра и крестов боитесь?

— Да нет, конечно, разве что — тех, кто их носит, — горько усмехнулась тетя Галя, а мама сказала:

— Что ж поделаешь? Будьте осторожны. Ну хотя бы на её отца ты не похож.

— А должен быть? — удивился Паша.

— Нет, но я боялась.

Зойка от радости кинулась всех обнимать.

— Раз тут пошел разбор невест, — напомнила о себе Эмма, заслоняя пятно на платье, а может, заслоняясь от неудобства ситуации кипой вещей, — то мне бы тоже хотелось поинтересоваться выгодной перспективой... так, на будущее…

Лариса долго смотрела на маму, мама — на Ларису. Тетя Галя прилагала неимоверные усилия, чтобы ничего не говорить, а Ника даже закусила палец.

Эмма бесстрастно смотрела мимо всех — в матовое стекло межкомнатной двери, и Лариса теперь точно знала, что так выглядит эммино волнение — сжатой пружиной, маскируется под строгостью, и потому мягко провела рукой по ее спине, создавая невидимую, но ощутимую поддержку.

— Если что — я готова к таким перспективам... в будущем, — сообщила Лариса. — Ты, мам, главное, не беспокойся обо мне.

— Все это немного неожиданно, — усмехнулась мама, нервно, но все же благодушно. — И беспокоиться я буду, а как иначе? Но, девочки мои, я желаю вам счастья. Что ещё мне остаётся?

20)  
[I]Латинец (Савельева) Александра Григорьевна — российская политическая деятельница, уполномоченный представитель Колдовского самоуправления в РФ и на международном уровне, основательница профсоюза «Мыслечтицы».  
Член политсовета партии «Вектор интеграции» с 2018 года, бывший член правого крыла оппозиционной партии «Нео-новый мир» с 2016 года (до раскола).  
Жената, детей нет.

Колдопедия по состоянию на 5 ноября 2028 года  
***  
У кольца нет начала и нет конца.

Высказывание неизвестной мастерицы колдовских колец, которое обычные люди приписывают своей культуре[/i]

Бабуля была у себя — включила Первый колдовской, где новости громко освещали дела последних дней.

Лариса даже подумала, а вдруг она плачет? Но нет, бабуля спокойно перекладывала вещи с места на место, поправляла семейные портреты на полочках, занималась ежедневной суетой.

— Разлетелись, значит? — спросила она, когда Ника, Лариса и Зойка переступили ее порог. Мама решила, что все высказала, и с ними не пошла, а потом взяла Эмму и Пашу под руки и предложила побеседовать за чашкой чая.

— Все решили, значит? Устроились? А как же я? А я?

Зойка потупилась, а Лариса долго подбирала слова, но слова не подбирались.

— Я не разлетелась, — уверила Ника, уселась на стул и завладела пультом от телевизора. — Да и жить мне негде, может, хоть с тобой поживу?

— Может, и поживешь, — бабулино лицо каждой морщинкой выразило скепсис, — куда мне деваться?

— Никуда не надо деваться, научишь меня еду готовить, и может, из меня все же выйдет толк?

Ника посмеивалась и подсмеивалась над собой, и невозможно было понять, шутит ли она.

Телевизор пропел рекламную оду, давая паузу, чтобы подумать.

— А может, и научу, — рассмеялась бабуля настоящим, нешуточным ведьмовским смехом, позабытым за много лет. Смех этот был с лукавой хитринкой, и на озвученный вызов давал согласие.

— ...прошло заседание о дальнейшей судьбе так называемого Ведьмина круга, — сообщила дикторша с экрана, и настал самый подходящий момент, чтобы попрощаться и разойтись…

...но далее в программе выступал не кто-то, а Сашка Савельева. Бегущая строка поведала им много сложных, составных слов о том, что Сашка — уполномоченный представитель колдовского сообщества в неколдовском мире и что занимается она не абы чем, а регулированием межмировых отношений. 

— Сокурсница ваша, что ли? — переспросила бабуля. — Далеко пошла, ой, далеко. В политику!

Сашка выступала долго, говорила много.

Говорила она и о возможной интеграции колдунов и колдуний, и о необходимости защиты уровнем ничуть не ниже прежней, о балансе, об историческом взаимодействии, о силах, о средствах и даже о чувствах.

Все в ее речи было гладко и хорошо состыковано. Вдохновенное лицо, хорошо поставленный голос, будто ставил его сам Лев Данилович.

И казалось, нет никакой серьезной проблемы, угрозы рассеялись, а если были, то были преувеличены. Волшебные слова погрузили комнату в глубокую задумчивость.

Молчала Зойка, преисполненная надежд.

Молчала бабуля, перестав беспокоиться и позабыв скептические реплики.

Молчала Ника, осмысляя какую-то старую, неразрешимую и никому не известную проблему, связанную с Сашкой, и, казалось, была готова раз и навсегда ее разрешить.

 _А может, все вернётся на круги своя, незаметно, само собой?_ — думала Лариса и тут же признавалась себе, что так пытается утешиться. — _Неужели все поменялось раз и навсегда, и мы, здесь и сейчас, в самом центре перемен, в самой воронке истории, что разворачивается, разворачивается и задевает всех по цепочке?_

Будущее тем временем оставалось таким же неизвестным, как и раньше.

Видно, таково было его основное качество.


End file.
